Takeru's Fight
by Everdark61
Summary: '"Tsk, Tsk" The voice replied "No need to shout, I'm only borrowing your body for a while" The word 'borrowing' send a chill down his back, realizing this was very bad and started to tug at his chains, trying to break free.' 2years after the events of S2
1. Chapter 1: Weakening

**Hey, err well this is my first ever time writing well.. anything! Apart from the story's and other boring things they would make you write in a English class at school.**

**I hope you can give me some thoughts of the first chapter, and any advice or idea's would be great please! **

**I'm a big Takeri fan, and a slight Hikari hater (Only when she gets all pathetic like though :)) I wasn't sur e if to use their proper or nicknames so I went for a cross of both. Good Idea? Anyway, enjoy :)**

Chapter 1 - Weakening

Takeru exited the hospital, his arm tied loosely in a sling.

'I can't believe that after all my adventures in the digital world and only ending up with a few scratches and cuts and now I just break my arm by taking a little trip down the stairs exiting the apartment'.

Crossing the road he heads down the street making his way back home. 'Funny though' he thought to himself, 'I swear someone tripped me'

Takeru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kari's voice shouting

"TK! Are you ok?"

Takeru turns to see Kari and Tai running towards him.

"Yeah TK, heard you had a accident from your mum" Tai adds with a worried look on his face.

They all grind to a halt in front of him and inspect him closely. Takeru laughed.

"I only took a little tumble, nothing to worry about" scratching the back of his head.

Kari gave him a serious look, "You should be more careful next time!" she chastised, TK gave her a hug much to the annoyance of overprotective Tai,

"Don't worry I will, I would never do anything to hurt you" TK said softly.

"Anyway.." Tai starts as TK, realising Tai was standing there coughs and takes his arms off Kari

"Would you still like to come over today? Mums not in so I'll be cooking" Tai continues.

"Oh!" TK suddenly remembered that he was planning to visit Kari and Tai's and take a trip into the digital world to see their pals... "

No thanks.." replied TK, "I'm tired at the moment from sitting in the hospital for about five hours and it's getting late now"

Kari pulled a face and was about to reply when Tai interrupted,

"Ok, no problem see you tomorrow? Maybe the other guys will be off tommorow and we can all go to the digiworld"

"Yeah, sounds great! I'll be there" TK smiled with his usual signiture smile which makes any girl melt.

"Bye" Tai says, dragging away Kari before she was about to make a fuss, Tai knew that he just needed a bit of space and rest at the moment, as he felt the same way when he broke his leg not to long ago.

Watching Tai and Kari disappear around the corner, he sighed and started again to head back towards his home. 'It's been a long day' He thought as his and his mums apartment came into view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The digimon watched the blond boy carefully head up the stairs and enter his apartment.

"What do we do do now master?" The small and crafty digimon asked.

The other taller darker digimon was silent for a while, watching the blond boy getting undressed and into bed turning the light out.

"I want you to continue on with the plan"

"Right the plan..." The little digimon pulled a face and looked nervously up at his master, "What was the... plan exactly again, master?"

"You are such forgetful little digimon Demidevimon" The dark digimon smirked and pulled out a small vial of liquid and passed to to Demidevimon.

"I want you to give the liquid to the boy, I don't care how you do it, but you must not get caught".

"Right Boss!" The little digimon took the vial and flew off towards the apartment

"You better not fail me" the evil digimon said before he took off into the night.

Demidevimon flew silently in through the open window into the living room and landed on a squishy sofa.

'Right, how am I going to do this' the digimon thought as he looked around the living room, it was dark with the moonlight shining through the window.

Scanning the room quickly he saw that on one of the doors was painted with the crest of hope symbol in a bright yellow. After a few minutes he put two and two together and made his way to the child of hope's room.

He entered the room quietly seeing the blond boy silently sleeping on the bed and next to him was a box of aspirin and a glass of water, 'He must be fast asleep then' Demidevimon thought.

He pulled out a empty demi-dart, and fills it with the liquid he was given. Flying up to the teenager he injects him with the strange liquid, the boy starts to wake up alarming Demidevimon.

"Nothing is wrong, go back to sleep" the digimon whispered using his Evil Whisper. Calmed, the boy quickly fell back to sleep. Demidevimon slipped out of the apartment, job done leaving the child of hope with only but his dreams.

**Well, that's pretty much the beginning, If its too dramatic, or just plain bad please say so! (With some help though)**

**Sorry if it's too short but I felt it was a good place to stop, as I have a rough plan of the rest of the story *Taps head* Really need to get it down on paper though. Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Takeover

**Hey I'm back! Well thanks for anyone who's read and review this story, Specially InuyashaNeji for my first review! *Cheer* Sorry I took a couple of days, was getting the plot down on digital paper etc...**

**Well, the usual please read and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Something about me not owning and of the character in Digimon etc.. though would be pretty good if I did :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Takeover

TK groggily wakes up putting his hand on his head, 'Ugh my head' he felt like he had been hit by a truck.

TK attempts to stand up, but after a couple of steps he feels like he's ready to collapse.

Managing to make his way to the kitchen, he grabs some aspirin out of the cupboard and takes it with a glass of water, after a couple of minutes he starts to feel a bit stronger and goes to the phone.

Dialing the schools number, he waits listening to the ringing,

"Hello" TK said before the secretary said anything,

"I'm just calling because I am feeling really ill and I'm not coming in, my name is Takeru Takashi"

Listening to the tapping on the keyboard patiently he finally got a reply saying "ok, hope you get better soon"

"Thank you", TK puts the phone down and goes back to his bed,

'I better tell Kari I won't be meeting her today' Quickly getting out his D3 he sent the message to Kari saying he's ill, this was swiftly replied to with "hope you get better, Kari"

'Thanks' thinks TK as he crawls back into his bed, and quickly falls asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark digimon watches the child of hope go back to sleep, and prepares himself.

Demi-Devimon lands by the digimon, "Master Devimon, are you going to do it now? In the middle of the day! Any of those rotten digidestined could see you easily and the plan would be..."

"Quiet! None of those blasted digidestined won't see me if you shutup and let me finish this quickly" Snapped Devimon

Demi-Devimon quickly hushed himself and exited from the human world through the digi-portal into the digital world.

'Finally' Devimon thought,

'I must be quick so those children don't see me on their way to school' Devimon silently crossed into the apartment and into Hope's room.

Looking apon the teenager with disdain he starts to gather all the dark energy inside of himself,

'I will finally get my revenge on you and your little digimon for digitising me' pointing that energy towards the child of hope, he whispers "Dark Control".

Dark mist started to seep out of Devimons outstretched hands and surrounded TK.

Slowly, bit by bit, the mist started to condense and turn to droplets landing on TK's skin then instantly absorbing into TK's skin.

Eventually all the mist was gone. Inside TK, without even a twich from the teenager.

With a smirk Devimon slipped out of the child of hope's room into the living room. He was exhausted,

'Well, that's what you do when you lose half yourself' Devimon thought with a evil grin on his face.

With the rest of the energy he could muster, he opened a small digi-portal and entered it.

'All I can do is wait and prepare' Devimon thought.

'Sweet dreams Child of Hope'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TK slowly started to wake up, 'huh?' He thought, 'Whats these cold things around my wrists' It was sending a chill down his spine. He tried to move his hand to see what it was, but he couldn't.

He instantly fully woke up in alarm and wildly looked around him trying to move his arms and legs. They were chained up... to nothingness.

'Huh? What the hell is going on here!?' he thought in panic.

Nothingness was surrounding him, except for a window of light. Upon further inspection he could see a familiar pair of arms cooking breakfast.

'It's like I'm looking through someones eyes' he thought.

With that thought, the pair of arms stopped cooking and TK watch as this person made their way though the living room into the bathroom.

'What the hell! This is my appartment!' TK exclaimed,

"Whats going on here?!" shouting out this time into the nothingness.

Then the figure stood in front of the mirror, and TK suddenly went quiet and deathly pale.

It was him!

TK saw himself looking into the mirror with a evil grin stretched across his face.

"_I thought I better show you first before speaking to you at all_" said a dark voice in a amused tone.

"Who are you" TK shouted back, starting to feel anger bubbling up inside him.

_"Tsk, Tsk" _The voice replied _"No need to shout, I'm only **borrowing** your body for a while"_

The word 'borrowing' send a chill down his back, realizing this was very bad and started to tug at his chains, trying to break free.

_'I wouldn't do that' _The voice mocked _'You might hurt yourself, and we wouldn't want that... not just yet'_

Suppressing the anger building up he said "What do you need with my body?" that anger slowly being replaced by fear.

_'TK, I can't believe you've already forgot my voice, I thought it would never leave your mind' _The voice replied in a mock offended tone.

Instant fear swept over him, it started to dawn on him about who his captor was. Fearful, he asked the dreaded question.

"Who are you..."

_'I think you know, Child of Hope. What has it been? Three? Four years since the last time we met, but I promise you, this meeting will not be the same as last time'_

Fear became reality as he knew who this... digimon was. "Devimon" he whispered, he heard a evil laugh which spread fear and hatred to every bone in his body.

"Whatever your doing Devimon, i'll stop it!" TK yelled, desperate.

There was a laugh, _'How? I think you'll find your chained... well to nothingness, or to be exact, the evil which is controlling your body, aka: Me...'_

TK quickly whipped is head up and looked at the chains, Devimon was right, a darkness swirled around the chains and towards him.

"What's going on?" He said

_'Oh, call this insurance... if your pesky powers of hope shine through, this darkness will stop it'_

The darkness surrounded his whole body making him feel cold, but he still clung to his hope as always.

"Someone will stop you, they won't be fooled for a minute about you pretending to be me" TK said trying to sound brave.

_'Don't worry I've solved that already' _

TK felt something cold appear in his mind. TK grimaced in pain until it was over.

"What did you do?" TK said after he'd recovered.

_'I copied your personality into data, now I can imitate you perfectly, of course except for a couple of changes' _Devimon said, starting to sound bored.

Speechless, TK thought 'Maybe Kari will realize, I have a special connection to light.'

Re-essembling his words he was just about to reply when he was interrupted

_'Sorry, but I'd really like to stay and chat, but I've really got to get on' _Devimon mocked.

TK gulped... "With what" but he already knew the answer...

_'Ruining your life'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Well, thats it for this chapter, I thought the length was pretty good. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review, I've got nearly the entire plot down, but im still all ears for new idea's.**_

**Oh, and if your going to criticise, please make it constructive please :) It helps as this the first time Ive written anything like this.**

**PS: Tell me if the characters are getting too OOC for your liking ^^ Thanks, Ill try to get the next chapter out asap.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings of Anger

**Hey! Sorry it took a bit longer to put this story up, revising a lot as got exams soon. Quick question, what would you prefer a happy ending or a tragedy? Please say!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Beginnings of Anger

**TK** dresses in his new dark green outfit that he had recently bought in the early hours of the morning, couldn't appear to different otherwise the other digidestined would notice.

Ready he prepared to exit the appartment, pausing for a minute he could still feel the teenager trying to free himself from the bonds that held him.

He chuckled to himself 'You'll never break free, you might as well giveup'.

There was no reply and the small tingling sensation continued, 'Well, I guess there is no reasoning with you then'.

Ignoring the tingling, he reached out grabbing the handle, quickly turning it he stepped out into the outside, the cold morning air stinging his face.

'Ahh, what a nice morning, this suits me well' **TK** continued down the stairs and out onto the street.

Delving into the boys memories he continued up the street, knowing he would soon be joined by Light on the next corner.

Surely enough he soon heard someone shouting the boys... his name, "TK! Wait up! How you feeling? Hows the arm?" as the girl ran up to him **TK** mentally swore to himself.

'Shit, I forgot I was supposed to of injured my arm' he heard a small laughter from inside his head and scowled to himself,

'No time to fix this, I'll have to think on my feet' as light quickly joined him.

**TK **quickly did his trademark laugh and smile, "I'm fine Li...Kari, it was only a little injury, I still feels a bit weak but it's better" pretending to feebly lift up his arm looking like it was still a little hurt.

Kari pulled a face in thought, but it was quickly smothered by smile.

Looking at her watch she gasped "Oh no we're gonna be late! Come on TK!" she started to run down the street, shortly followed by a grinning **TK**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TK **sighed, 'Who knew this school was so annoying?'

He had spent the entire day doing work, he had tried to talk to Miracles but ended up getting caught and placed in this blasted detention for the whole of lunch.

Usually he would of told the teacher to go to hell but trying to maintain TK's personality he bit his tongue... literally.

Slowly making his way out of the school he heard Miracles calling his name,

'Perfect, he has the shortest temper and will be the first to turn, this will eventually lead to the elder child of Courage turning, then the rest would just follow suit... apart from Light' he was still thinking about how to push her away from TK.

"Hey! TJ! Whats happening" Davis called.

"My name isn't TJ, it's TK! And before you say it Kari isn't your girl! You stupid idiot" **TK** grinned to himself glad that instead of listening to that teacher he picked at the boys memories instead.

Davis slowly started to turn a shade of red, purple then back to red balling his hands into fists, _I don't care that he corrected his name, but NO ONE ever calls me stupid... and Kari IS my girl!_David thought angrily to himself.

"What.. did you say..?" David growled

**TK **smirked again, he could feel the tingling sensation increase and felt the boys hope that Davis didn't fall for it.

But hope was the very thing he came to crush from the boys soul.

"What? It's only the truth, your stupid and Kari will never be yours as she's mine..." **TK **teased, knowing he hit a very big nerve

"WHY YOU!" David yelled running forward with his fist in the air ready to punch.

**TK **just laughed, he couldn't believe how obvious he was making his attack.

Ducking under the punch, he followed quickly with a uppercut to his stomach.

"Stupidity becomes you" he whispered.

"Hey! What's going on?!" yelled a voice.

**TK **quickly spun round seeing Light, Younger Love/Sincerity and Knowledge/Responsibility running up to him with worried looks on their faces.

Yolie quickly kneels down to the collapsed Davis,

"Hey! Why'd you punch him!?" Yolie accused angrilly.

"I thought that would be obvious" **TK **said putting on a innocent face.

"Yes, but the situation could of been solved less violently" Cody pointed out.

Helping Yolie pick up Davis off the floor who was still groaning in pain.

Kari had stayed silent this entire time, obviously didn't want to pick sides **TK ** mused.

"I think we better take him to hospital, I think he might of broken something" Yolie mentioned,

Cody just nodded and they started to head off, Kari took a quick look at **TK **before quickly following them up the road.

'Oops' **TK** chuckled to himself 'I may of hit him a bit to hard'

The tingling sensation grew stronger in him as he heard a voice in his head shouting at him,

_You won't get away with this! They'll realise that something is odd about me after they clear their heads! _The teenager cried.

'Ah, but I'm already getting away with this' **TK **mocked, 'Also, who says I'll give them a chance to clear their heads to think straight? So you better hope that someone just happens to ask are you a evil digimon? while they direct all their rage at you' **TK **laughed and went home ready to receive a few visitors and phone calls.

Meanwhile, the tingling all together stopped a the boy fell silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats it :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I felt It was a good place to end it as we see more conflict between the old digidestined and 'TK'. Sorry if you don't think Its too good, i'm not very good at writing chit-chat scenes. Please review ^^ Sorry if i've taken too long, was reading some more fanfiction.**

**Oh, if your interested there is some more story idea's I might do after this.**

**As I was thinking of a series following a character though a variety of anime and shows :) But we'll see how TK fairs first.**


	4. Chapter 4: Despair in Motion

**Hey, I thought I better get on and write this once I get through the chatty scenes it'll be fine :) Thanks for the offer Lonewolfvampire13 but I suppose I should get the practise now as I hope to be writing more after this story, so you will have to put up with my attempts at chitter chatter. Sorry it took a while, been doing revision as its just the start of exams, also been reading a lot of Naruto fanfic with Kakashi in them, since he is my fav naruto character.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, something about me not owning Digimon and any of his characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Despair in Motion

TK could see himself arriving home, he was still in lingering on the moment he had attacked Davis. Would Tai and the others look over their rage to see the truth?

_'Of course they won't, especially Davis, he a such a short temper and takes long time for him to forget' _Devimon chuckled, feeling alarm going through his body again he started to strugle against his bonds.

'_Your struggling is starting to irritate me' _Quickly the bonds tightened until TK couldn't at all move his wrist.

Sighing, TK looks thought the window of light and to his shock see none other than the goggless leader of the digidestined Tai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TK** laughed silently to himself as the gradually annoying tingling stopped, then he turned towards the child of corage.

"Sorry, was in a world of my own, what were you babbling about again?"

The leader clenched and unclenched his fists obviously trying to calm himself, then he looked directly into **TK**'s eyes,

"You know what I'm talking about... I've just seen Davis in the hospital" the goggless leader replied.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that... how is he?"

'Well, didn't want to change the boys personality suddenly, someone might notice though no one appeared to even with his sudden edge of rudeness appearing...' **TK **thought to himself.

By now Tai was starting to get very annoyed and struggling to stop himself hitting the boy,

"How could you forget that you attacked your teammate and broke two of his ribs!" growled Tai.

"Well he did attack me first and well... he deserved it" **TK **mocked laughing,

Tai loosing control of himself moved forwards and gripped **TK** by the collar, holding him up in the air

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Tai yelled his face slowly turning red

"First you have a arguement with my sister before you hurt your arm, but now your like this!"

'My my! A new twist in the plot... I guess you had a argument before I borrowed your body?' **Devimon** thought mentally projecting that thought towards the boy.

_Shut up, it was just a little one, nothing of significance..._

**Devimon **plowed through Hopes memories till he fell upon the memory with his argument with the child of light. He laughed.

'This is far from small, you didn't speak to each other for a week untill you forgave each other and planned to go back to the digital world for a day'

Feeling hopes discomfort he continued 'This should make my job ten... no twenty times easier seeing you've already started my job for me' He laughed to himself again. Now he could move this operations up a couple of steps!

The mental conversation only spanned over a period of a couple of seconds, turning towards the boy holding him in the air.

"I suggest you let go of me..." **TK **growled threateningly "Anyway he deserved every single bit of it" Provoking the leader further.

Tai snapped.

"WHY, I'LL GIVE WHATS COMING TO YOU" Tai yelled pulling his fist back to punch.

'So predictable... again...' **TK ** thought to himself. With a bored yawn he reacted quickly by quickly kicking the leader in the ribs causing him to be dropped instantly as Tai collapsed to the floor coughing blood.

'I really need to watch my strength, this human form is enhanced with my digital strength making my blows more deadlier i guess' **TK **mused to himself

Continuing with his attack he swiftly picked up Tai by the collar and hissed in his ear "Don't ever do that again or I won't be so forgiving"

With one hand he opened the door, chucked the child of courage out onto the cement and slammed the door shut in his face. Turning around he sniggered.

'That went better that I expected' **TK **thought 'What do you think Hope?' His mind remained silent.

'No matter, with the two leaders furious at you and with their minds not in the right state they should turn the others against you, then they just need one small push after, and I know exactly what to do'

**Devimon **slowly pushed thoughts and mental images towards the boy, until he heard a small gasp followed by a wave of despair.

'Thats it boy' **Devimon **thought, making sure the boy couldn't hear, 'Keep that despair as **our **plans don't go just up to destroying you life...'

Moving over to the sofa he placed himself lazily on it and started to flick from channel to channel on the TV, planning to just relax till having some more fun tommorow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I thought It was best to get this chapter out as I'm struggling to find some inspiration but got there in the end :) Please review and say what you think with some help :) Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubts and Plans

**So here is another chapter up, thanks a million to Lonewolfvampire13 as I've been recently reading some of your stories and it's really given this story a new lease of life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's character**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - Doubts and Plans

Izzy frowned and adjusted the phone further away from his ear as he listened to a furious Yolie ranting about how TK managed to be a 'jerk' and put both Tai and Davis in hospital within literally a day.

_This makes no logical sense, TK had been a little distant from most of the digidestined recently, especially after his argument with Kari but surely that wouldn't be the cause of his brutal attacks._

Drawing away from his thoughts he focus's on his laptop screen reading through the emails and generally doing computer stuff...

"IZZY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!" Izzy jumps almost dropping the phone,

composing himself he replies, "..Oh yeah" then he wanders back to his thoughts about TK as Yolie continues her forever rant.

_Hmm, I wonder if I could talk to Matt about this. The others won't listen to a voice of reason as their too angry to think straight and Joe is off somewhere in the world taking some doctors course and wouldn't be back till the end of the week. They couldn't even contact him as he left his phone and D3 here. Even though Yolie is intelligent she can't think at all when she's mad. I wonder if Kari will listen?_

He instantly dismisses the thought of Kari, realising that her mind won't be clear about TK, especially after the guy she had a arguement with put her brother straight into hospital.

Deciding that he was getting tired of the constant bickering and the fact that he wants to talk to Matt he quickly cuts the annoying girls voice off,

"Sorry Yolie somethings come up I'll call you back later, give Tai and Davis my best wishes" he hears something resembling a "Ok" then she hangs up.

Gathering his thoughts he calls Matt's home number (He obviously has everyone's number memorised)

Listening to the ringing for about a minute he hears someone pick up and hears a gruff voice over the phone,

"Yeah?"

"Err, Mr Ishida is Matt home?"

There was a moment of silence until he heard a softer voice over the phone, "Matt here" He sounded annoyed and concerned.

"Hey, It's Izzy"

"Oh, hey Izzy, I haven't spoken to you in a while, how are you?"

"Im fine, I guess you heard about TK?"

"...yeah..."

"Everyone is really mad at TK so I can see there is no logical thinking with people when their fuming, but as your his brother you've more of a open mind"

"TK is acting strange..." Matt said as if reading his mind

"Yeah, exactly, it makes no sense... TK wouldn't just lash out at people like that, especially other digidestined"

There was a grunt in agreement,

"Got any idea's of what to do?"

There was a moment of silence while Matt thought, "I think we can't do anything at the moment, if we confront him we may end up in hospital as well, and that won't help his relationship with the other digidestined..."

"I guess all we can do is watch and if things get out of hand we'll have no choice to confront, I'll talk to Genai even though it most likely isn't digimon related he may be some help"

"Ok, we'll keep an eye and try to calm the others down"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Cya later then" Izzy says.

"Bye"

Izzy hangs the phone up collapses on the chair in front of his laptop and sighs, _This is going to be a long day_ as he settles down to work on his laptop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small hospital room most of the digidestined gathered around two hospital beds, one contained the goggled leader and the other the goggless leader.

All the digidestined had concerned and furious faces on at the same time.

"How could **he** do this" Kari growled, she was still angry with him about the argument, but now this!

"I don't know but all I know he is being a big jerk" Sora mumbled

"GRR... I'M NEVER TALKING TO THAT BASTARD EVER AGAIN!" Yolie yelled still furious over what happened "FIRST DAVIS, AND NOW TAI! I'M SO MAD I COULD..."

"Quiet Yolie and calm down" Whispered Ken his fists clenched "And don't say hurtful things like that" but no-one including himself heard that last comment as inside their heads they were silently agreeing with the loud purple-haired girl.

As only thoughts of anger clouding their minds as they continued to speak their fury about the young boy of hope, a small black digimon balanced upside down off the window hidden, listening to the digidestined angry comments.

Quickly he took off into the sky, making sure that no one spotted him leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TK** sat on the sofa chilled, watching the television. He'd left the window open as the sun sunk out of sight.

About an hour later it was pitch black and **TK **headed towards the window and stuck his head out "Were are you, you Demidevimon?" **TK **hissed

Suddenly the little black digimon flew past him through the window and landed quickly on the sofa. Turning to face the little digimon he saw Demi-Devimon take a little head nod which resembled a bow.

"Master how wonderful..."

"Enough with the flattery and report!" **TK **cut in with his harsh voice, making the digimon flinch slightly.

"It's just as you predicted master, all the digidestined are so angry at the boy that they are letting their anger cloud there judgement..."

"Excellent, everything is falling into place" Looking at the small digimon it looked hesitant, he glared daggers at the digimon.

"Well... there is a small problem..." then there was a moment of silence.

"Spit it out!" **TK** growled.

"Well, err it seems the children of Knowledge and Friendship appear not to have fallen into the trap the others have" thinking the possessed boy was going to lose it he quickly said "but they don't suspect anything master"

A grin spread across **TK's** face "I had already guessed this, but the fools have decided to sit and wait they are afraid, by the time they realise what happening it will be too late..."

With that **TK** left and headed to 'his' room and went to sleep while the little evil digimon flew off into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it, hoped you enjoyed the chapter... please read and review :)**

**I pretty much know where i'm going with this now, but I thought it might be a good idea to say what TK and Kari's argument was about, please give me your idea's on the argument, thanks!**

**I hope to update soon as I've got about a week and 1/2 with no exams. Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Plans in Motion

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently... about halfway though my exams now! Will be finished by next Thursday. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'd usually put something funny here with my 'sharp witt' about me not owning digimon, but I can't be asked :)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6: Plans in motion

Izzy and Matt had been watching TK like a hawk for the past few days, and it was nearing the end of the school week. It had been chaos.

Literally the day after the 'accident' a few mocking words from TK pushed the younger digidestined over the edge in school causing a huge arguement, but, much to Izzy and Matts relief, no one else was put in hospital. But all the digidestined refused to speak to him.

Izzy and Matt were both at Izzy's house deep in conversation about the past week when they hear a beeping sound. The D3. Izzy and Matt both get their communicators out and read the message suprise slowly appearing over their face.

_Quickly! Come to the digital world. Dangerous enemy here, be prepared._

_ Genai_

Both of them stand up quickly and not soon after they get another message.

_We're meeting at Tai's house, come quickly_

_ Yolie_

"Lets go..."

_____________________________________________________________

TK feebly tugged at his tightened restraints. No good.

He sighed '_It's no use'_ He could feel his hope starting to drain from his being.

_"My friends will see though it! They'll help me, I know it"_ he whispered to himself, trying to cling onto that last strand of hope.

_**Can't you see though Hope? Your friends have already abandoned you!** _TK was instantly flooded with recent memories. Painful memories, of how his friends hated him. It was ripping his heart in two. Trying to hold onto his last thread of hope he attempted to reassure his-self.

_My brother Matt will definitely see through it, he is my brother and he loves me! _He saw a glow to the right. Tearing his sight away from his feet he sees himself. Hanging from a glowing thread, desperately trying to hang onto it.

**_What brother? He's been avoiding you for days now. Don't you think that he would of done something by now?_**

_Shut up! _Those last words had dug in deep. He hears a small cry and sees that the thread is slowly starting to entwine, daring to snap any moment.

**_Why should I! No one is comming to save you! They all hate you now. I bet they wouldn't even care if you died_**

_They... they do care _he thought desperately to himself. He heard a dark laugh from Devimon.

**_Just sit back and watch the show Hope. This is the end._**

__________________________________________________________________

Matt and Izzy made their way to Tai's door and went to knock it, but Tai suddenly opened it before they had a chance. The hospital had let him and Davis out yesterday. He looked a little uncomfortable, probably with lots of bandages around his ribs.

"Hey Matt, you got the mail then?" Tai asked, trying not to bring his crazy brother up into the conversation.

"Yeah" Matt replied and Izzy nodded in agreement.

Letting them in, they made their way into the living room. Everyone was here apart from Mimi who was on holiday (as usual) and Joe had sent a email saying that he has a very important exam today saying that the others will be able to handle it.

"Everyone's here! There's no time to waste, lets go everyone!" Tai cried not wanting to waste any seconds talking.

They opened the digigate and everyone held up their digivices towards the portal and vanished from the room.

___________________________________________________________________

As the digidestined entered the digital world the first person they saw was. TK.

He was looking a little worse for wear. His dark green clothes tattered and there was a few grazes over his body. In front of him was Angemon, pretty much in the same condition as TK.

"What are you guys doing here" TK spat.

"What do you think! Your not special you know! We got the exact same message, you jerk" Yolie replied angrily beating the other digidestined to it. (she always seems to do that)

TK laughed, "Just go back and play 'pets' with your digimon like good little children. I'm going to beat this digimon **without **your help" before anyone could reply a darker more evil voice laughed, it sent chills down the older digidestineds spines.

"Now how are you going to achieve that, child of hope? You may of defeated me last time, but without a crest your no challenge to me now"

Slowly and warily the other digidestined looked past angemon to the darker digimon, as soon as the older digidestined saw the digimon they froze in place with fear.

Seeing the older digidestined, Yolie, Cody and Davis looked confused at them untill one voice, belonging to Matt broke the silence. "P-Piedmon"

"The one and only" He bowed with a grin spread across his face, "How good it is to see you all again"

"Not for long though" TK shouted, but Piedmon just yawned.

"I've grown tired of this short act, time to bring it to the conclusion"

Before anyone could blink Piedmon vanished and reappeared behind TK. Pulling out two white sheets he chucked one over TK and the other over Angemon, they only had time to cry out as they struggled.

The older digidestined gasped in shock. "What? Its only a tiny little sheet! Is the big bad TK afraid now" Davis mocked stupidly. The older digidestined only watched in horor and the grin slowly disappeared off the new leaders face.

"Ta da!" Piedmon appeared with two key-chains in his hand, one of TK and the other of Angemon. He looked at the two key-chains thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I don't really like these keychains to be honest. I think I'll just get rid of them" With that word he snapped the two keychains in half.

"TTTTKKKK!" Matt screamed tears suddenly streaming down his eyes, he watched Piedmon chuck the broken pieces on the floor next to Matt.

The others could only watch in shock which eventually was replaced by anger.

"Digivolve" All the digidestined screamed.

As the digimon digivolved, Piedmon yawned again, "Time for a interlude!" and with a puff of smoke he vanished. Leaving the broken pieces of TK and Angemon on the floor.

___________________________________________________________________

**Thats it, sorry it's short and out a bit late, but I had to calm down as I wrote the chapter about 5 times each time either the laptop, browser or power crashing on me :( Luckily I got a new laptop and managed to re-write it without any problems :)**

**Please read and review. Constructive criticism please if you want to Cristie.**

**Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Intermission

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Only in my dreams :)**

**By the way, i'm going on the basis that the world still doesn't know about digimon and only really a few people know, mainly the digidestined + the families. I prefer it that way.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Intermission**

Matt hadn't talked to a single soul for the last week. TK's funeral was today.

The scene just kept replaying again and again in his head.

_He just kneeled their, staring at the broken keychain on the floor. Patamons keychain slowly started to break into tiny little digipieces and float away._

_Silence. Just silence all around the digidestined. Sobs started to rack his body breaking that silence, he couldn't save him. After everything, he couldn't even save his little brother._

_He slowly looked up at the other digidestined. All of the faces were in complete shock, Tai slowly approached him. "M...mmatt.."_

_"ss..shut up" he whispered tears streaming down his face, he could see Tai was about to say something again, "SHUT UP" he started to pound his fists into the floor causing blood to appear on his knuckles._

_He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he went to turn around to hit whoever it was to get them away, but stopped. It was Sora, tears welling up in her face._

_"Yyyou, kknow the ww..worst thing is?" He whispered not caring who heard. Sora shook her head, her hand trembling on his shoulder. "That, tthe last ttthing he s..saw was yo..ur FUCKING FFACES FFILLED WITH HHATRED" he suddenly found himself yelling with hatred, taking breaks between sobs._

_He could see their faces just staring back in shock. Looking back to the figure of TK, last drops of hope that they might somehow save his brother vanished as he watched it slowly disintergrate into dust and blow away in the gentle breeze._

_"no"_

_He felt the presence of the other digidestined as they stared at the spot where TK used to be in silence._

Eventually Tai and Sora had managed to coax him away after god knows how long. They came back to a large group of worried parents as they'd been missing for over 6hours. He'd just stood there is silence as Tai had broken the news to everyone.

It didn't go down well...

Now he just sat in his room, staring at a picture of TK in his hand. He felt numb, like the last week had been a bad nightmare. The other digidestined had called him, he just didn't answer. He couldn't, he just felt anger towards the others.

He hadn't seen a single tear on their faces, not one.

It was like they felt nothing...

He heard is father come in the door, it was strange. He had never seen his dad so caring and gentle, if it had been another time he would of mocked him for it.

He had read on the Internet once that when someone close to them dies thought of them race through your head at a million miles a hour. But that was not the case. He thought of hardly anything. Just like the occasional thought drifting through the breeze.

His father helping him, he dressed slowly into a black suit and tie.

Making his way out of his room he slowly reached out to open the door to the outside. The TV was still on in the front room. He could hear it chatting away to itself.

"And now here's part 2 of One Piece" **(( A/N: Been watching it recently :))**

Taking a deep breath, he places one foot out the door and freezes

"We interrupt for breaking news! A monster has been spotted on the north side of Odaiba, it appears to look like a clown, here is the footage we gained!"

Spinning on his head he raced back towards the TV and sure enough a picture of Piedmon was on the screen laughing while turning over the lorry.

Sadness was quickly replaced by revenge and pure hatred. Turning back around he raced out the door as fast as he could go, "LETS GO GABUMON!" he yelled to his partner who had specially traveled to the real world because of the funeral.

He could hear his dad yelling something, but he ignored it as he raced down the street of staring people.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Piedmon laughed as he smashed another building.

_My my, this is a joy. But this should should be loud enough to make all the digidested come running to me, even if they were on the other side of the globe!_

He laughed again as he cut a building in two with his sword. In the corner of his eye he could see the other digidestined starting to appear from around the corner. Anger filled in every face.

They were all dressed in black.

_Haha, good thing we thought of this little performance before act 3 begins!_

"Now time for the main event digidestined!" He lied as he launched himself down towards them swords at the ready.

"Here I come!..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**There we go! Things are finally starting to move a bit more :) I'll try to make the next chapter just the battle, unless you don't want that! If you have any good idea's please say!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sry its short, I thought it was the perfect place to end it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Intermission Over

**Hey, I'd like to give this chapter to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed and placed this on fav. As it's always nice to wake up in the morning and see people reviewing my work :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Intermission Over**

As Piedmon dived towards the digidestined, like a reaction they all held their digivices and shouted "Digivolve!"

All the digidestines digimon glowed, apart from Gatomon and started to digivolve. They all were in their champion states as they couldn't evolve to ultamite.

"Our digimon may only be at champion state, but combined we can beat that clown!" Tai yelled to the older digidestined. "Davis, Ken, Yolie, Kari DNA Digivolve!" he added.

The newer digidestined nodded and their digimon DNA Digivolved, Cody looked at his feet sadly. TK was his DNA partner.

Realising this, a deep cloud of sadness came over the group.

"No time to be daydreaming now" the clown mocked. "Trump Sword" he yelled, gracefully sending multiple swords towards the group.

"We DON'T have time for your shit!" Matt shouted, completely enraged. He _needed_ to be at TK's funeral, he couldn't miss it.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon, responded as the blue flame striked the sword. No effect.

"No good, got to dodge it!" Matt muttered to himself. Quickly he lept onto Garurumon and moved out of the way in the nick of time.

As the other digidestined dodged they found themselves completely seperated from one another.

Smirking, Piedmon placed his hands into the air "Vilemon!". Suddenly a whole army of Vilemon appeared through what appeared to be digital rips in space.

Before any of the digidestined could take a breath, there was chaos.

Tai looked around at the scene judging out the battle in a instant.

Matt and Garurumon were fighting a group of the little terrors, constantly dodging the demon darts coming their way. Tai was amazed how calm Matt was, it was like **it **never happened. He was fairing well, seeing as they were champion level. It just proved how stronger their digimon had become over the last few years.

Ken and Davis weren't far away from Matt, and they were fairing a lot better than Matt. Paildramon was a ultamite digimon, so the Vilemon stood no chance. But the mass of Vilemon was much larger than Matts group, and even though their digimon had got stronger over the years, the recent two years of peace probably had taken a toll on them.

_But they're our best chance of beating Piedmon _Tai thought, _we need to try and pull them out of the fight with the Vilemon quickly so they don't loose energy. _Thinking back to his last fight with the dark lord and how he stalled for Matt arrival on his own.

He was trying to think as quickly as possible a way to get them safe. Dodging another demon dart with Greymon, "Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as he barbecued another bunch of Vilemon. But the little annoyances never seemed to end.

Urgently he glanced around at the battlefield again, near the area Davis and Ken were in. Sure enough, Mimi was hiding behind a postbox while Togemon was defending her from a bunch of, you guessed it, Vilemon. He could see Togemon mouthing Needle Spray as she showered the Vilemon with needles and two or three of the little digimon vanished.

He looked around, but there was no other digidestend close enough. "Perfect" He said sarcasticly to himself "I'll guess we'll have to work with this. How to contact them" he pondered, he was too far away to shout.

_D3!_ He remembered. Quickly he whipped out his D3 and sent a message to Matt and Mimi telling them what to do. He could see Matt suddenly stop, pull out his D3 read then nod all in one quick motion. But Mimi didn't even respond.

Tai frowned _Damnit, Mimi never has her D3 on her... _Dodging more blasts he clicked his fingers as he realised the perfect way to contact her. She would never go anywhere without it! Her mobile.

He whipped out his mobile as quickly as his body would allow, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. Quickly he dialed Mimi's number.

_**Ring ring, ring ring.**_

_**"Hellloooo, this is Mimi speaking?"**_

Tai mentally slapped himself, it was like they wern't even in a big battle.

"Mimi! Quick this is Tai!"

**_"Oh Tai, thank god! I thought you were one of my friends asking about sho-"_**

"Mimi! We don't have time! I need you to make you way over to Davis and Ken, and defend them. Matts doing the same thing, their our only chance of defeating Piedmon and they can't be wasting their energy on these little things!"

**_"But-" _Mini prepared to whine**

"No buts Mimi! Do this for TK!" not wishing to mention TK but seeing no other way forward. Mimi hung the phone up.

Looking the figure he could see Mimi run from cover and yell something to Togemon. Slowly they started to make their way to Davis and Ken.

Tai felt a blinding pain through his arm "Shit!" he yelled and gripped it tightly, feeling his warm blood trickle down his arm. He got careless and a Vilemon caught him with demon dart.

"Tai!" Shouted Greymon making his way to Tai.

"No time!" he shouted, climbing on Greymons back, "We've got to regroup the others!"

Greymon shot another Nova Blast and started to trample through the Vilemon towards the closest person he could see, and the one who seemed to be in the most trouble. Cody.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cody watched as Ankylomon used another tail hammer and batted away some of the large group of Vilemon that managed to corner him and his partner.

He just didn't know what to do, he felt lost. TK was his DNA partner he felt lost without his friend.

Shaking sad thoughts from his mind he tried to figure a way out this mess. Even though he didn't remember how they got into it in the first place.

He tried to find a opening in the never ending ranks of Vilemon that they could break through and get away from this enclosed space. There was none.

"We'll just have to keep fighting and hope for the best, right Ankylomon?"

"Right Cody! Don't worry I'll get us out of this in a jiffy!" his partner replied heartily. "Megaton Press!" He shouted as the digimon launched himself into the sky. "Incomming!" he yelled. The Vilemon looked up, they stood no chance as a big shadow appeared above them.

**Bang!**

The earth shook a bit as Ankylomon smashed into the ground. But the vanquished Vilemon were soon replaced by more.

"Its neverending!" Cody exclaimed. This wasn't looking good.

"MAKE WAY!" a familiar voice shouted as a gaint flaming ball engulfed the nearby terrors.

Suddenly Cody made out the goggless leader on top of Greymon. He looked rough, his face was pale as a injured arm added to his ribs.

"Tai! Are you alright?!?" Cody shouted both concerned and relieved at the same time.

"Im fine! But we've got to find the others and regroup! Matt and Mimi are taking care of Davis and Ken. But right now we need to find our friends and make sure they don't become Vilemons favourite snack!" He replied, his grip tightening.

"Ok!" Cody agreed, quickly he got onto Ankylomon "Lets go Ankylomon!"

"Right!"

Plowing through the masses of Vilemon became easier with two champion digimon together and soon they found themselves joined by Joe. He and Ikkakumon had held out well, black marks scorching the floor from the Harpoon Torpedo's.

Luckly, good old reliable Joe had a small medical kit on him and managed to bandage Tai's injury. While the three Champion digimon had made their way through the destroyed section of the city.

"Sora! Izzy!" Tai yelled waving his good arm to the pair. Sora appeared unharmed but Izzy had a cut across his forehead where a Vilemon had 'grazed' him.

Cody watched on as Tai explained for the third time. Sora had come to the same conclusion a while ago and thats why she was with Izzy.

"I'm amazed how far we managed to get seperated" Cody mused.

"It must of been part of Piedmon's plot. As they say 'Divide and Conquer'" Izzy analysed.

"Well not today Piedmon! We're gonna kick your ass back to where you belong for what you did to TK and Patamon" Tai shouted.

Cody and the others flinched at TK's name, they felt guilty at how harsh they were to him, forgetting what had happened over that last week.

_Ring Ring Ring._

"Oh!" Tai said as he heard his moblie. He got it out.

"Is this really good time to be chatting to friends" Cody remarked dodging another attack from a Vilemon.

"Its from Mimi!" he pressed the loadspeaker button. Amazingly over all the noise you could still hear Mimi's squeaky voice over the phone. She sounded exhausted.

**_"Tai! We've got Kari and Yolie here with Silphymon! Have you got the others yet!" _Cody had never heard Mimi so serious before.**

"Yeah we got them all here! We'll head to your position now! Just hold out guys!"

**_"Ok, guys! Baiiii!" _she replied, with a obvious failed attempt to try and be chirpy about it.**

"Right guys! Lets go and kick Piedmons arse for good!" Tai rallied.

"Me and Izzy will protect everyone from above. Right Izzy?!?" Kabuterimon said as he send a Electroshocker into the air.

"We'll go to Sora" Birdramon agreed, spreading out her wings.

"Right!" Tai nodded "But stay close!"

The pair nodded and jumped on their digimon and took off into the sky above them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ken held Davis back and Wormon V-mon, to stop the two knuckleheads charging back into the fight that Mimi and Matt were protecting them from.

"Arrgg! Ken I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Davis yelled again, trying to break free.

"I've told you a million times Davis! Matt and Mimi are right, this is the best way to stop Piedmon! If we waste all our digimons strength on the Vilemon we won't be able to take down Piedmon!" Ken replied, trying to bang some sense into that hard head of his.

"Let'me'go!" V-mon exclaimed! Also attempting to wiggle free.

"V-mon listen to Ken! He's right!" Wormon said, hoping they'd break through to their friends soon.

They watched as another Vilemon caught Garurumon with its dart, soon vaporised by Togemon who was backing them up, not far from them was Silphymon battling a group of Vilemon valiantly. Matt, Mimi, Kari and Yolie only standing a meter a way looking beaten up themselves.

"Thats it! I can't stand this anymore!" With one final burst of strength, Davis and V-mon broke from their grip and ran toward the battle.

"Lets go V-mon!" Shouted Davis, holding up his digivice. Approaching Matt and Mimi, "Digi-ach!"

Matts fist went flying into Davis's face as they ran up to them.

"What was that for!" Davis yelled, rage slowly building up inside him.

"You idiot! We're protecting you for a reason!" Matt yelled, his vision turning red. He picked up Davis by his collar and held him in the air. "You're our only hope of defeating Piedmon you twit! Think about TK!" Matt shook Davis, tears slowly pooring down his face, "Think about what that creep did to him! If your exhausted, who's going to get my...his revenge!"

He stopped shaking Davis and dropped him to the ground. "Go back and stand with Ken" he spoke quietly.

Davis nodded silently and went back to a shocked Ken and waited.

Several minutes passed by untill Tai and the others arrived. Everyone was worn out and beaten by the fighting. Except from Davis and Ken.

Suddenly all the Vilemon vanished, leaving only Piedmon standing there, with a big grin across his face.

Davis and Ken knew this was their turn. "Digivolve!" they yelled together. Then within moments Imperialdramon Fighter Mode stood there, ready to fight Piedmon.

Before they could make a move Piedmon looked at his invisible watch. "Oh lookie! Intermission over! Bai Bai!" and with that he vanished.

The digidestined stood in shock for a couple of minutes as their digimon de-digivolved the ruined city surroundings started to return to normal like nothing had happened.

"DAMNIT!" Matt yelled, dropping to the floor banging his fists on the floor again "I-WAS-SO-CLOSE!" this carried on for a few minutes and all the others could do was stare on silently.

Suddenly it clicked. They all swore and sped off down the street, forgetting everything.

Its was already 2/3's a way through TK's funeral.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**=O This is the longest chapter I've wrote! Though I really enjoyed doing this chapter! I hope you think it's decent enough, I hope I was right with the Imperialdramon and the digimons spellings (A lot of referencing with the spelling and attacks on wiki) though I don't really like Imperialdramon but I wanted to keep this close to the plotline to the best of my abilties (apart from the fact that the whole world should know bout digimon :P)**

**Hope it wasn't too chaotic**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Despair

**Hey :) Sorry it took a little while, I hit a bit of a writers block. I know where I'm going with this but I just wasn't sure how to do this chapter. But anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9: Despair**

"Aaugh.. my head is killing me.." a certain blond boy moaned.

"Finally awake are we? Took you long enough, you humans are so fragile."

Everything that had happened the last week came flooding back in a instant, and the headache was quickly forgotten, "Where am I?!? Show yourself!" he soon realised that he was no longer in chains, but still in the pitchblack.

"Why don't you take that thing off your eyes then you fool..." the voice sneered.

TK, a little confused started to reach up towards his face. As he did, he realised his whole body felt numb apart from his temple which was still throbbing. "Wha... Why can't I feel anything!" he questioned the voice, it then laughed, sending chills down his spine.

"I'm afraid one of my new... powers that I used on you appears to have some sideaffects. Unfortunately, It will wear off in a minute or so."

Sure enough, after a few minutes TK started to get some feeling into the tips of his fingers again, this started to spread up his arms and across his torso continuing, the feeling carried on across his stomach down his legs to the tip of his toes, and at the same time across his face. Now he wished he was numb again, a dull ache spread throughout his body like he had just run ten marathons.

The voice had been silent for a while as TK regained his feeling back, though Takeru didn't know why he kept on referring it to the 'voice' as he pretty much knew who it was though the thought of that evil digimon sent a old forgotten fear throughout his body.

Remembering what it had said earlier, TK realised he felt a soft familiar fabric against his face. Reaching up his fingers clasped round his old hat and reluctantly took it away from his eyes, he quickly shut them again though as the sun high in the sky blinded him. Slowly adjusting he opened his eyes again, to be met with a awful sight.

"Devimon" new waves of fear washed through the blue eyed boy as the evil digimon reached down towards him.

"Get up! And look at this... remember our little disagreement earlier? I thought I better prove that I was right!"

"Wha..."

"Just look!" Devimon said harshly physically spinning the poor boy around and pointing towards a familier sight.

TK's gaze rested upon a horrifying sight. It was the crematorium, a funeral, **his **funeral. A old picture of him rested neatly upon a shiny black coffin surrounded with flowers. Gathered round he could see a few relatives he hadn't seen for one or two years, but his parents stood prominently out from the crowd as his mother wept into her new boyfriends shoulder while his father just stood there with his head lowered, smoking a cigarette trying to hide some tears that slid down his face.

But something felt wrong, missing. He wanted to go down there and tell them he wasn't dead and yell to them, but he tried to move but his legs were frozen and as he tried to shout nothing but silence came out. Then it dawned on him. His friends. His **best **friends, the digidested. His brother, were all missing!

Panicked, he desperately looked around hoping to see his friends grieving for him. Cause surely if they believe him dead, they would go to his funeral!

"You won't find them" Devimon mocked

"Shut up! This is a trick! This isn't real!"

"How could I stage this?" Devimon questioned, "Even the great me couldn't have enough power for this!"

TK knew this logically was true, Devimon would never be able to stage this. And he couldn't be dreaming as his body burned all over. It was real. But still that small bit of hope that there was a reason his friends weren't there clinged on.

"You've done something to them! I know it! Thats why they aren't here!"

"How could I of done that? I can't stall as I'm here, and I'm sure that if I sent any of my subordinates to stall they would of done for two seconds. Unless you believe them that weak. They didn't come because they hate you, they never have liked you. All their lives they have had to pretend because the digidestined had to stick together otherwise the world would of ended. Thats why Matt left the group when you were just a child in the digital world! He couldn't stand you any longer! Thats why none of them have come to your funeral!" Those harsh words struck deep into Takeru's already weakened heart and mind.

"No... no..." He gripped his head and fell to his knee's tears streaming down his eyes, his last tiny bit of hope vanishing fast.

"Face facts child!" the voice cut through him like a knife "your all alone, there's **no hope**" That was the final straw, the tiny spec of light in TK vanished.

"no... hope..." TK repeated, his eyes going blank and dimming.

"Yes..." Devimon chanted, his eyes glowing in evil joy "no hope"

TK slowly stood up, ignoring the funeral he looked at Devimon. The digimon grinned, the boys eye's were blank and lifeless his skin had dimmed from a healthy glow to almost like a dead grey. TK's digivice which Devimon had kept started to glow, he handed the gadget back to the boy knowing exacted what was going to happen next.

The digivice turned into a dark black and grey combination and TKs chest started to glow the symbol of hope was slowly changing as well, it morphed into a dark never ending sprial.

"The crest of despair... finally!" Devimon said, grinning wickedly **((A/N: I have no idea what the symbol of despair is, I looked for aged. But in the end had to make up something))**

"Come child.." Devimon continued "Lets go" he opened a portal similar to the one Piedmon had.

"Whats the point?" TK said dimly, "No one cares, I might as well just sit here in darkness for eternity. Or die."

"Well, unfortunately thats not in our plans!" Devimon said irritably, he didn't know the crest came with the personality. "I have I nice place where you can sit in darkness just like your loneliness"

TK nodded and stepped though the portal. Devimon could see in the distance the group of children, they were closing in. Grinning again, he stepped through the portal.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________]

Matt and Gabumon lead the group as they sprinted down the street, slowly closing in on the local crematorium.

Tears streamed down nearly all their faces as they thought about their friend. Suddenly a wave of despair hit them, they all stopped for a brief moment. It was like the world had lost all life and colour. For a moment they all stood their, trying to fight down the despair. But as soon as it came it was gone again. Shaking themself off, they carried on running. Thinking about what just happened would have to wait.

_We're almost their TK! _Matt screamed in his head as they entered the crematorium. In respect they slowed down to a brisk walk and eventually stopped, as they saw a group of people in black gathered round lit pyre.

It was slowly being burnt to ash.

"TK.." breathed Matt, trying to control desperately the sobs that racked his body.

The group eventually approached and people started to turn around and stare as the teens arrived covered in cuts and grazes.

"We're here TK, we made it.." he barely whispered.

The other digidestined just stood silently watching the scene in front of them. Yolie couldn't take anymore of the silence and broke into loud sobs which echoed around the crematorium.

_The last thing I called him was a jerk! How could I ever say that to him! _She thought, completely forgetting what had happened on that last week.

Tai looked to his best friend, Matt just stared blankly into the flames. They had nothing to put in the coffin to be burned, so they filled it with TK's closest things.

An hour later the digidestined stood and stared at the new gravestone at the graveyard. Matts parents had the ashes for now, they had planned to scatter them in the digital world. But right now they just stood and stared at the inscription.

_Here lies,_

_Takashi Takeru,_

_1991-2007_

_Talented child, and brother_

_We shall miss you._

_R.I.P_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There you go! Please read and review! I never had the heart to kill Takeru off :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments

**_Takeru's Fight – Chapter 10: Arguments_**

Silence.

That's all Kari could hear as she stood in the living room with all the other digidestined and their digimon. She could clearly see Matt, clinging onto his ashes like his life depended on it, Gabumon stood silently next to his partner. Tai was comforting Sora as tears still flowed down her face. Ken was doing the same for Yolie and Joe for Mimi. Just being in the room made her eyes start to well up, Davis who had been holding Kari's hand in comfort pulled me towards him and he embraced her in a gentle hug as tears started to pour down her face again. Cody just stood on his own, his head bowed letting his hair cover his eyes the rest of the digimon stood near him seeking comfort in each other. They were heading to the digital world today to scatter TK's ashes knowing how much he loved the digital world.

Matt's parents were saying their final goodbyes, apart from the digidestined they were the only ones in the apartment. Only because of what TK had been through with all of them is why his parents agreed to let them come today. The computer was sitting in the middle of the room, the digital port which had been set up by Izzy earlier was shining clearly on the screen. Matt, slightly red eyed turned to Tai and just nodded, getting out his digivice. Kari turned towards the screen, as did all the other digidestined, getting out their digivices. A sob escaped suddenly from Matt's mother as they held up their 'vices to the already opened port. They all disappeared.

_**ifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**_

Chaos.

That was the second thing Kari could see as she looked out over the cliff edge into the digital world. The forest below was ablaze, terrified digimon were scattered running about the place as a Flareizamon shot Flame hits, setting more of the woodlands alight. But the evil digimon looked different than she had seen previously, instead of the sliver plating there was black armor instead a lot like Darkwargreymon. They had to do something.

"We've got to do something guys!" Tai shouted to the others, voicing Kari's opinion as he started to slide down the cliff edge with Agumon. All the other digidestined quickly followed suit apart from Matt and Gabumon.

"What about..." Matt started.

"Come on Matt, TK wouldn't want you to stand there and do nothing because of him" Gabumon reasoned to his best friend. Matt just nodded as they slided down the edge, they could see all the other digimon already digivolving to help out. He soon reached the bottom and Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon.

It suddenly dawned on Kari, "Brother, we have to go to Primary Village and find Patomon! What if something bad has happened there to?" All the digidestined knew that Patamon should be reborn in Primary Village.

"I suggest we should split into two groups" Izzy calculated, "One to head to Primary Village and one to handle this chaos here. And we all rendezvous in Primary Village, by my calculations it should be in that direction not far from here."

"I don't think it's a good idea to split up Izzy, Piedmon is still around and remember what happened in our first visit to the digital world when we're not together" Joe countered.

"Well I agree with Joe, I think we should all head to Primary Village together and eliminate any bad digimon on our way" Tai said, the older digidestined, Ken and Kari nodded. Agreeing with him. Their digimon was facing off and having no trouble against some Flarerizamon who had turned on them while they decided what to do.

"What do you mean eliminate?" Cody suddenly said, completely against harming digimon.

"Yeah, we can't kill digimon! Thats wrong! They're not some bits of data!" Yolie added, getting heated up as well.

"And what about the digimon that need our help here?" Davis added, adjusting the goggles on his head.

"Look, sometimes we have to make tough choices, everyone should get reborn in Primary Village even the evil ones. But if there is no Primary Village, everything will get destroyed! And what about Patamon!" Tai argued back, all the older digidestined knew this was the problem with the newer digidestined.

"So your saying we should just recycle them? We can at least we can reason or talk with them!" Yolie shouted.

"Yes, we should free them from whatever control their under" Cody agreed.

"There is nothing controlling them" Matt spoke harshly, "None of our digimon can sense or see anything wrong with them. They're just plain evil." All the digidestined turned to their seperate digimon, asking if thats true. It was.

"Yes, but we can't just kill them!" Yolie said desperately, she didn't want to hurt a digimon.

"How can you be so heartless" Cody asked coldly to the older digidestined.

"Ah! I can't take all this arguing, I hate it. I'm going to help Togemon while you finish this nonsense" Mimi wailed going off towards the battle, Joe and Izzy followed her to make sure she was alright and to get out of the argument. Leaving Davis, Yolie, Cody on one side, and Tai, Matt, Sora, Ken and Kari on the other.

Sora inwardly sighed, "We're not heartless, our journey was not as simple as yours. It wasn't always a case of 'destroy the ring' or 'destroy the black tower' and then take out the occasional pure evil digimon which there was about 2 or 3 for you guys, then go home and have tea with you family and friends. We were on our own, for months in the digital world, there was only the small instance with the gears and one case of the dark network. But everything else, all the other digimon that attacked us were evil and trying to kill us. We couldn't run away to the real world like you guys did. It was us or them. Unfortunately we lost many good friends along the way, but they were all reborn in the village. And we saved many other digimons lives by destroying the bad digimon." she reasoned to the younger digidestined.

"But.."

"Will you get off your high horses about being good and non-killing!" Matt suddenly snapped, not in the mood for their stupidness. "More good digimon will die if we don't do something about it! So our you with us or not."

Cody, Yolie and Davis were too stubborn though, "Sorry, we just can't kill other digimon like heartless beings" Yolie said, Cody agreeing.

"I agree, I couldn't harm another digimon! And I can't believe you agreed with them Kari! I thought you were the crest of Light, your not meant to kill other digimon!" Davis said angrily.

"I was with the other digidestined after Myodismon. Though I hate it, I know what I have to do" Kari reasoned sadly.

"And haven't you done enough harming of other digimon Ken. I thought you were better than this" Cody said nastily to Ken.

Ken flinched at Cody's words, "No, I'll be protecting good digimon this time." he said firmly locking his eyes with Cody's.

"We're going to help these digimon guys, without killing them!" Davis suddenly announced, "X-Veemon! Lets go!" and with that he took off into the woods, with Cody and Yolie shortly following them.

"Guys! Don't be idiots!" Tai yelled after them, but it was too late.

"We have to find them before they get hurt!" Kari said.

"Leave them" Matt put bluntly, "When they understand, they know where to find us." Tai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, lets head to Primary Village guys!" He shouted to the others, climbing on Greymon, "Lets go buddy!"

"Matt, get on" Growled Garurumon as Matt climbed on his backbut being careful with TK's ashes.

"Sora, grab on" Birdramon swooped down and Sora grabbed her claw.

Ikkakumon de-digivolved to Gomemon, and got on Kabuterimon with Izzy and took off while Angewoman held on to Kari.

And the group split up, both heading their different ways.

**ifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

"Fools" Devimon laughed as Demidevimon told them of the argument that just took place. "This shall be their own downfall."

"This is the perfect chance" Piedmon announced, "For the Grand Finalle! And of course we musn't forget who will be the star of this show!" He continued, turning round to look at the now Child of despair sitting on a damp chair in the corner the darkness shrouding his grey skin and dim eyes.

"What star of the show... all I see is the failier of one." he said dimly.

"Yes yes, we all know that your pathetic" Devimon said irritably waving his hand dismissively. "Now can we get those brats?"

"Yes, the younger ones will be easy to deal with because of their stupid morals. So we'll send the Shinkiroumon to deal with them. The older ones will be much harder so we'll both go together and deal with them together."

"Plus we have some scores to settle" Devimon laughed stretching his wings out. "I'll show them the strength I gained in that Whirlpool."

"And the power I got in that blasted dimension" Piedmon grinned.

With that, they took off from the dark clouded mountain. With Despair being carried by a lot of Vilemon.

"Stupid Life" He said.

**ifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusifyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

**There we go! Sorry It took a while to update, hope this made it up :) Read and Review. I hope some of the characters wern't too OOC.**

**I always had a bit of a thing against Davis, Yolie and Cody. I thought they might react like that. Never really went though some of the stuff the older ones did + Ken.**

**Shinkirou = Mirage Well, thats the way the internet translated it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Finale Pt1

_**Chapter 11: Finale pt 1**_

Matt and Tai entered the village on foot and looked about, it was completely untouched. Entering the centre of the seemingly deserted village they got off Greymon and Garurumon who both dedigivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon to save their strength. Soon they were joined by the other older digidestined plus Kari and Ken, and all the digimon had gone back to their rookie form.

"This is too strange, shouldn't there be baby digimon or something here?" Mimi asked , looking around.

"Yeah, I wonder where Elecmon has gone, this place looks completely untouched. They should be around here somewhere." Joe said.

"Look guys, the digieggs are still here" Kari said, running towards the open field containing the digieggs, the rest of the digimon apart from Ken ran off to join Kari and looked about the field and in the cots, they were all empty.

"Elecmon wouldn't just abandon the digieggs, logically something must of happened" Izzy theorised.

"Yeah, but if something had happened to Elecmon and the baby digimon shouldn't this place be destroyed as well?" Sora reasoned.

"Come on Gabumon, lets find Patamon's egg while the others decide what to do. Then we'll have to do... that" Matt uncomfortably said, shifting about while still carefully clinging onto the urn as he headed offf glancing about the digieggs.

"I'll help you Matt! I'm never good with all this decision making stuff." Mimi stated, going off with Matt.

"Right guys, we'll split up. But we're not allowed to leave the village! One half will try to find out what happened to Elecmon and the baby digimon and the others will look for Patamons egg." Tai said. "Then if something bad happens, we can contact each other through the D3's"

"I'm going to help find Patamon's egg, I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened him" Kari said sadly going off to join Matt and Mimi.

"I think I should help find Elecmon and the Baby Digimon, then if any of them are hurt I can take care of them" Joe sensibly said.

"I'll lead the group looking for Elecmon, seeing as Matt is on the other team" Tai announced as Joe joined him. "What about you guy?" he asked Sora and Izzy.

"I'll join Matt, he needs some comfort" Sora said kindly, heading off to join him.

"Guess I'll join the search for Elecmon, we may need logic to solve this problem." Izzy concluded.

Now the groups were solved Tai looked at Matts group a distance away from himself and his own, "Hey? Where's Ken?" he asked seriously.

"I think I saw him stop back in the village, I thought he wouldn't be far behind us" Joe said worriedly.

"We need to go an-" Tai was interrupted by the beeping of his D3, digging into his pocket he pulled out the device and read the mail he received. "It's a message from Ken" he said before reading the message.

"What does it say?" Izzy asked.

"Come back to the village guys, I've found something" Tai read. "Well lets go then!"

**IfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

Matt searched for the egg he remembered all those years ago as Patamon's egg. None of them looked like it.

"Argh, how on earth our we going to find Patamon? There is hundreds of these things about!" Matt said angrily, kicking the dirt beneath his feet.

"Don't give up now Matt! TK wouldn't want us to do that." Kari said determinedly.

"And we've only just started searching, we'll find his egg eventually. It'll just take some time." Sora said softly.

Sighing, Matt went back to searching for the egg, soon a hour had past and still no sign of the egg, it seemed almost hopeless.

"Aww, my feet hurt!" Mimi whined plonking herself on the floor, taking off her sandles to rub her feet.

"Oh Mimi, don't give up now!" Palmon said standing next to her partner sighing.

"Gatomon, can't you smell the egg or something?" Kari asked desperately.

Gatomon shook her head, "Sorry Kari, all these eggs smell exactly the same, I can't distinguish which one is Patamons"

"Come on guys don't give up now. There must be a way of finding Patamon easier" Sora reasoned.

Mimi stopped rubbing her feet and looked up at the group, "Hey, I got an idea, why don't you use the digi-do-hickeys? They always seem to help and do something in the past."

Matt, Sora and Kari stopped and stared at Mimi for a moment, Matt shrugged,"Might as well give it a shot." he pulled out his digivice and looked at it, he could see the little dots resembling Sora, Kari's and Mimi's 'vices. He held it outwards hoping that it would do something, nothing. "Damnit".

Bleep..........bleep.........bleep........bleep.......bleep......bleep.....bleep....bleep...

"What the?" Matt said as he looked as his digivice as the bleeping increased, Mimi, Kari and Sora pulled out their digivices which we're also bleeping.

Suddenly another dot appeared on the very edge of the digivice screen and started to get closer and closer as the beeping started to become erratic. "Looks like one of the guys" Sora said unconvincingly, they all put there heads up to see what was getting closer. Eventually they could see something in the distance, their digimon got ready to battle incase it was something bad. It was, Devimon and Piedmon were heading directly for them both with evil grins plastered to their faces.

"Shit" swore Matt, he held up his digivice towards Gabumon, "Digivolve!" soon Garurumon stood there, snapping the three girls out of their trances, all holding their digivices out soon Angewoman, Birdramon and Togemon stood there, even though they were no match for the Mega. As the two digimon got closer a feeling of hopelessness and despair started to creep over them, but there was soon forgotten as they noticed something flying behind them, besides the Vilemon. It was human shape with blondish hair standing out. Fear, disbelief and hope built up inside him as they got close enough for the figure to be clearly seen.

"...tk..."

**IfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

X-Vemon just deflected another blast from Flareizamon as he attempted to just 'knock some sense into him' according to Davis. The three younger digidestined were stuck together as their digimon helped get innocent digimon to safety and stop the Flareizamon.

"Guys, I think we should of gone with Tai" Davis said, though splitting from the others because of the rising tension between them seemed good at the time, now that they were outnumbered and the situation was getting worse they would of done more good if they went with the older ones.

"I don't know Davis, killing digimon is wrong." Cody said uncertainly, the situation was getting worse here and even earlier he understood the logic behind Sora's words but he had decided to ignore them because of his beliefs, which were starting to become less certain already.

"Yeah, we're not so heartless! Come on guys! We can handle ourselves!" Yolie said firmly, her stubborness completely getting in the way of her common sense.

Just then another Flareizamon appeared attacking Ankylomon increasing the number to 7 Flareizamon now attacking them, "Geez, how many of them are there!" complained Davis as he barely dodged a Flame Hit which scortched the ground where he stood. Readjusting his goggles he rejoined the others quickly. "We've got to do something! We won't last much longer if we keep defending." X-Veemon swiped at Flareizamon hitting it on its black plated head, stunning it. Quickly X-Veemon followed it up with a Vee-Kick straight to the head again, sending the digimon flying straight into a tree, knocking him out.

"All right! Go X-Veemon!"

"Davis! Be careful! You could of seriously hurt that digimon!" Yolie yelled at him, usually she would of been fine with that as long as the digimon hadn't of died, but because of the argument earlier she had become extra sensitive.

"Yolie, if we don't do something soon we'll be in a lot of trouble" Cody reasoned, he didn't want to kill digimon but he could see there was no option to at least knock these ones out. Yolie stayed quiet, knowing Cody was making sense.

Ankylomon shielded himself from another flame hit, "Guys, if your gonna make a decision I suggest you make it now. Tail Hammer!" he cried as the digimon rose his tail in the air hitting the Flareizamon, disorientating it. "Megaton Press!" leaping into the air, Ankylomon landed on the Flareizamon and appeared to knock the digimon out cold.

"Nice one Ankylomon." Cody complimented, glancing nervously at Yolie who seemed to be very touchy at the moment. But luckly she was completely pre-occupied with her own fight for a moment as Aquilamon swooped down onto the digimon to protect Yolie from frying.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted as his Horns glowed red, ramming the dark digimon sending it flying into the tree.

"Aquilamon! Be careful! Is he ok?" Yolie asked, completely over-reacting.

"Don't worry Yolie, Flareizamon is only knocked out. You need to stop over-reacting and put your head back on. Your not helping your friends like this!" Aquilamon said harshly, something needed to be done.

"Aquilamon..." Yolie said, shocked. Snapping out of her crazy caring. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks with both hands. "Your right! I need to focus, we don't have to delete them but we have to at least knock them out to help anyone! We can do this." she turned to her two friends, "Sorry about that guys".

"Thats ok" both boys said, they all then focused on the last 4 Flareizamon and soon beat them.

"All right guys!" Davis congratulated.

Beep! Beep! The trio's pockets went off. They all pulled out their comunicators and opened them to read what was going on.

**IfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

Sora pulled out her communicator quickly, she needed to contact everyone quickly. She typed in as quickly as possible and hoped everyone would be here soon.

_Everyone,_

_Come 2 back to Primary Village where the eggs are quickly! Piedmon is here, as well as Devimon! And someone else is here u really need 2 see! Come quick!_

_Sora_

**IfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

"Guys, we've got to help them!" Davis said urgently.

"But.." Yolie started.

"No buts! Right now the digital world is at stake and we need to defeat those two creeps! We can talk about digital stuff after we beat them!" Davis persuaded.

"Your right, we need to deal with those two evil digimon now. Otherwise the whole digiworld will be destroyed" Cody agreed.

Yolie just nodded and with that they started off to Primary Village as fast as they could, until they met a sudden stop as they faced two familiar digifaces.

"ARUKENIMON AND MUMMYMON!?!"

**IfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

Tai, Izzy and Joe quickly found Wormon jumping up and down trying to get their attention, they ran up to greet the little green digimon.

"Hey Wormon, where's Ken?" Tai asked

"He's inside! He's found Elecmon and the baby digimon!" Wormon said happily.

"Really! Thats great, is anyone injured?" Joe asked carefully.

"Elecmon has only a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about."

"I best check those then" Joe replied.

"So, where were they hiding?" asked Izzy.

"Oh, right! Follow me." Wormon heading through the door behind him into one of the rooms. The three boys followed, eager to see if their friend was alright. They entered into a small room with some toys and a wooden chest, the small digimon past all of the items and went straight through a wall in the back.

"Izzy, thats just like back in the Pyramid" Tentomon mentioned as they all followed suit completely unfazed, apart from Joe, who never seen anything like this before as he was the distraction back then.

Through the wall was a dark tunnel, only lit by a couple of dim torches. They carried on following Wormon for a minute until they came out into a big room, full of toys and cradles for the many baby digimon that were inside. They instantly spotted Ken who was talking with a injured Elecmon as he cared for one of the babies.

"Hey, Ken!" Tai shouted as they ran across to join them. Joe instantly getting out his first aid kit and kneeling next to the carer digimon and started to bandage him up.

"Hi" Ken said happily.

"How did you find this place?" Izzy asked curiously.

Ken rubbed the back of his head, "Well I noticed that only the door leading to the room with the tunnel was open, so I went to have a look and accidentally fell over a toy and straight through the wall" Ken said embarrased. Tai slapped him friendlily on the back.

"Well done Ken" he congratulated then turned his attention to Elecmon.

"It's nice to see you guys again, only I wish it was under better circumstances." Elecmon said sadly, "I could only manage to get the baby digimon inside here and safe, it's near impossible to move the eggs though, and I can't leave my babies on their own. Ow." the digimon winced as Joe applied some sort of cream.

"Elecmon, you have to stay still while I bandage this cut." Joe said seriously.

"Anyway, no need to worry as the others are with the eggs and will protect them fine" said Tai cheerfully. This seemed to relax the small digimon and after a couple of minutes Joe had finished and was packing his stuff away.

Izzy got out his laptop, sitting down and turned it on. The others looking confused.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Well-" _Bleep. Bleep. _The three pulled out their communicators to read the message they had just got.

**IfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyourageniusIfyoucanreadthisthenyouragenius**

**Well, there you go :) It's my longest yet and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**There is only one or two chapters to go now, so sit back and enjoy ^^**

**Sorry it took a while I really got some writers block with Davis, Yolie and Cody's bit :(**

**Read and Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale Pt2

**A/N: New poll! TK and Kari, couple or not a couple? Vote now!**

**Takeru's Fight: Chapter 12**

Tai ran as fast as his feet could carry him back along the darkened corridor, Augumon hot on his heels. He could hear distant shouts from behind him but ignored them and tried to go quicker, the longer it took to get to the digiegg field the more danger the others and digi-eggs were in.

"Tai _pant pant _slow down _pant pant_I can't keep up, _pant pant_I can only run so fast!" Augmon huffed as the digimon started to fall behind. But Tai started to slow down for the little digimon, these past years had done wonders on his hot headedness to some degree, realising that even if he got there as fast as he could he would be helpless without his partner.

Settling for a fast jog Joe, Ken and lastly Izzy soon caught up. Joe and Izzy looking especially exhausted, "_Wheeze... _thanks Tai, thought yo- _wheeze_ were going to leave _wheeze _us behind!" Joe barely said, Izzy not wanting to say anything just nodded and focused on breathing. Soon a faint light could be seen in the distance,

"Look! There's the fake wall!" Ken hurriedly said, sounding hardly out of breath, and soon they all quickly exited the tunnel through the fake wall into the tiny little room. Tai grinding to a halt as the others barely missed crashing into one another as they skidded to a halt.

Tai whipped round to the others, "Right guys, we're one digimon down with Elecmon taking care of the babies but we can still do this. Lets go kic-" he started to rally, but was quickly interupted.

"Tai, we can't just go charging in. We don't have any idea what things are like with Matt, we need a plan." Joe stated.

"Well we can't just sit here and think of one! While we do Matt and the others are in danger!" Tai argued.

"Thinking logically the quickest and simplest plan is to surprise them, and attack from behind. They won't see it coming and if they bring extra Digimon with them they'll be easier to take out while they're off guard. Then regroup with Matt and the others" Izzy planned logically.

"Also remember guys we're not just one digimon down, but three digidestined and their partners as well." Ken added.

"Don't worry about those three, Ken. I trust them." Tai simply said, "They'll make it in time, though they may be hot headed and rash at times but they'll do the right thing" he thought back to the time they fought Piedmon and he had waited for Matt to get there, he also always knew Mimi would pull through in the end on that day. Ken just nodded unsurely.

"By the way Tentamon, I've noticed you and the other digimon have been very quiet recently. You ok?" Izzy noted. Tentamon just let out a sigh.

"We're ok Izzy its just we sort of feel..." Augumon began,

"Incomplete, with you know... TK and Patamon" Gomamon finished. Wormon bobbed his head in agreement while all the digidestined just sadly nodded.

"Anyway! Enough time wasted now guys, we got the plan so lets go!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah!" The others replied, all of them running quickly out of the door and running down the street and off the side into the woods.

* * *

"ARUKENIMON AND MUMMYMON!?!" All three of the youngest digidestined shouted with their digimon partners.

Both of the evil digimon were standing there in their real forms of the creepy spider lady and mummy, grinning like cheshire cats at the digidestineds expressions.

"What, miss us?" Mummymon teased. His huge gun resting on his shoulder.

"Not really! I prefered you digidust!" Davis scoffed, while X-Veemon behind him flexed his arms readying for the fight.

"How on earth are you still alive!" Yolie burst out, snapping out of her shock and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Mummymon tapped his nose, Cody frowned at this, the pair of evil digimon weren't acting at all like themselves. As far as he could remember. "But I can tell you why we're back..." Mummymon sneered.

"For REVENGE!" Both evil digimon shouted and Mummymon threw the rifle into both of his hands, sending rapid blasts at the digidestined.

Chaos erupted.

X-Veemon picked up Davis and Cody, then moved quickly out of the way hopping through the trees to avoid the blasts from Mummymon, while Yolie quickly jumped on Aquilamon as they took off into the sky to avoid the blasts.

Ankylomon quickly advanced on Aruenimon who had done nothing yet swinging his spiked tail in the air, "Tail hammer!" he shouted atempting to crush the digimon.

"Spider Thread" the spider replied as invisible threads seem to trap Ankylomon's tail as he struggled to get it free,

"Err help guys, I'm stuck!" He shouted to the other digidested as the she spider was preparing her next attack.

"Double Stars" A voice shouted, while shuriken flew past Ankylomon, cutting the silver threads and Aruenimon at the same time. Soon Yolie came out into the clearing and next to her armor-digivolved partner Shurimon.

"Phew, that was close Shurimon. Good thing I remembered the digiegg of sincerity!" she said, wiping her forehead, "Right get her Shurimon!"

Before the digimon could react the spider digimon rose coughing and stared at Yolie, "And what, kill me? Cause that's the only way your going to get past brat" she sneered. Yolie worriedly bit her bottom lip, it was true that she didn't want to destroy the two digimon as her beliefs, but they needed to move on and help the others.

"Yolie, we can knock them out and carry on you know" Shurimon calmed her, even though the digimon knew that was going to be a lot harder that the smaller digimon they had dealed with earlier. Yolie looked slightly relieved at that moment and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Go get her Shurimon!" the digimon nodded and went to attack with Ankylomon backing him up, as X-Veemon flew by effectively dropping the two digidestined on their backsides and soon was followed by Mummymon.

"Necrophobia!" the mummy shouted, sending a giant blast towards the digidestined. X-Veemon quickly moved in front of them replying to the blast with a Vee-laser, the powerful x-shaped blast colliding with Mummymons one causing a giant explosion in the middle almost sending Cody and Davis flying from the blast.

"If only Ken was here we could digivolve to Paildramon and kick their butts!" David complained, holding his arm in front of his eyes to protect himself from the dust flying everywhere.

"We need to concentrate our all our attacks together to defeat these ultimate level digimon" Cody said wisely.

"But if the blast is too strong we might kill them!" Yolie said worriedly, though these digimon were bad she wanted to believe there was some good in them. "How about we just combine two of our attacks?" she suggested.

Sighing Davis replied "Ok, but if it doesn't work we have to try all of our attacks together. We have no choice if we want to get to the others in time!" he compromised. Yolie just nodded.

"I'll hold Mummymon off!" Cody announced, "Ankylomon, lets do it" he carried on to the digimon.

"Ok Cody time to beat up some decayed creep" he replied. As he faced Mummymon, and leapt up high into the air, "MEGATON PRESS!" Ankylomon yelled as he attacked the Mummy.

"Quick Exveemon! Lets do this!" Davis shouted enthusiastically.

"Shurimon you know what to do!"

"Right!" the two digimon replied, closing in on Arukenimon. Exveemon jumped in and started to barrage Arukenimon with punches and kicks, though she was dodging them all with ease. While this was happening Shurimon burst into leaves and teleported behind the spider.

"Acid mist" the she-spider cried, opening her mouth as a green mist sprayed out directly towards Exveemon, the blue digimon quickly moved back.

"Vee-Laser!" He yelled the giant blast cutting easily through the acid mist.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon calmly announced pulling the large shuriken off his back sending it flying towards Arukenimon. Both attacks collided into the digimon and fell on her spider-looking knees to the ground.

"Alright!" Shouted Davis punching the air. But that exitement soon turned to confusion as Arukenimon seemed to be, well... flickering.

"What's going on?" Yolie shouted confused.

Mummymon seeing what what happening quickly extracted himself away from Ankylomon and went to Arukenimon's side, "These digidestined brats are harder than we thought" he said calmly.

Cody and Ankylomon ran up to the others facing the two digimon, "Guys, something's not right. They're not acting like the pair we fought a couple of years ago." he observed.

"What you talking about Cody? They look exactly like the creeps we fought then?" Davis replied confused.

"Cody's right, something's off" Yolie said.

"Usually Mummymon's constantly flirting with Arukenimon, even in a fight. Also their personalities seem a little... off" Cody continued.

They heard Arukenimon chuckle, "I guess you figured us out." Both the digimon started to flicker now and soon the images of Arukenimon and Mummymon were gone, and replaced with two strange digimon. Still grinning.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"

* * *

Matt just stared. TK stared blankly back.

"TK!" Kari gasped along with Sora, Mimi just stared with tears streaming down her face.

"Ah! I see you have already noticed the star of this performance!" Gloated Piedmon landing on the digiegg field along with Devimon and TK (Who was being carried by the Vilemon) muttering something about not even deserving to be a prop in a performance.

"TK! Are you alright?!? Don't worry I'll save you!" shouted Matt slightly snapping out of shock into terrified brother mode.

TK turned his unhealthly looking face towards his near-hysterical brother and focused his vacant eyes onto him, "Why would you want to save me? I am worth nothing. No one cares at all about me, I only live for darkness and death. I am despair" he replied blankly, his chest started to glow the symbol of despair appearing clearly making the digidestined gasp.

"Matt! We have to do something and snap him out of it!" Sora worriedly said to the brother, that's when it hit them. A wave of despair hit them and all the digidestineds eyes dimmed slightly.

"What's... happening? I feel like my light is being drained away!" Kari said sadly. Piedmon and Devimon just sat back and enjoyed the show happening between the digidestined, evil grins stretched across their faces.

"TK, we care about you! We love you! You belong in the light TK, your hope not despair!" Matt gasped as another wave of despair hit, making him and the others drop to their knees.

"TK we care about you please stop this and come back!" Kari shouted, feeling her light slipping even more, before they knew it. Another wave of despair hit causing all the digimon to dedigivolve back to their rookie forms.

"Y-yeah TK, I love you, your like the little brother I never had! I would of taken you shopping and everything!" Mimi choked, as Palmon held her up to stop her from collapsing all together, though the little digimon didn't look to good herself as well as the rest of the digimon.

Matt stared straight into TK's eyes, "Please..." he said, he felt his need and belief in friendship slipping, it felt like when he was back in the underground cave again from three years ago, about to be swallowed by darkness. But the blank eyes just stared back.

Another wave of despair hit, sending Matt, Sora and Mimi into darkness and despair. Their eyes dimmed and they just sat there staring straight ahead as their digimon de-digivolved again right back to their fresh-forms.

Punimon bounced up to his partner Matt and onto his lap nudging him to try and snap out of it, "Puni! Puni..." he said trying to get some response, but Matt just kept staring ahead blankly, "Puunnnii" he said sadly, as did the other two Digimon with their partners. Two evil laughs cut through the air.

"Look how far the mighty digidestined have fallen! You shall all die today in despair and darkness! I always knew the youngest had the most power." Devimon mocked watching gleefully the scene unfolding before him.

"Ah, this shall be a beautiful and mighty ending to this act with the first of the digidestined falling to our power!" Piedmon announced, "Such a ending could almost bring a evil digimon to tears of joy!" he continued pretending to sniff and wipe away fake tears. He looked up suddenly and stared, "Ah but wait! The plot continues, as the child of light has yet to completely fall!"

Kari slowly attempted to stand up stumbling slightly but was soon caught by Gatomon who looked like she could only hold herself up. "We..'ve got to do something Gatomon! Even now I feel I'm only clinging onto a tiny bit of my light" she whispered to her partner staring straight into TK's eyes, now wishing that argument they had a while never happened seeing now it was such a trivial thing... now leading to such a big disaster.

"Piedmon! I say we finish them off now and stop stalling! The quicker that these digidestined die, the better I will feel." Devimon said impatiently, interrupting Kari's thoughts.

"Fine fine" the clown replied, waving his hand dismissively, "Child of Despair move out of the way so we can dispose of these nuisances quickly, and end this wonderful scene" he commanded to TK who was standing directly in line between the digidestined and the evil digimon.

Kari realised she needed to do something fast, she closed her eyes and felt for what felt like the last of her light apart from a few drops and let it shine out of her and towards TK, "Please, TK... you don't belong in the darkness, we all care for you. Help us." she pleaded staring into his eyes, for a moment she thought she saw some sort of flicker in his eyes.

"Move!" Growled Devimon. TK moved aside.

"Might as well blast through me, I'm not worth the energy of being asked to move" TK muttered darkly, all trace of that flicker seemed to vanish as he retreated behind the two dark Devimon with the rest of the Vilemon. As Kari's heart sank.

_Please brother, save us. _She thought finally as Gatomon stood protectively in front of her. Punimon also jumped off Matt's lap prepared to defend his partner, as well as Nyokimon who was in front of Sora and Yuramon protecting Mimi.

Swords appeared in Piedmon's hands and Devimon's claws turned even darker if that was possible, "This is the end" they both said.

"Trump-" "Touch of-" they began.

"NOVA BLAST!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

* * *

Despair surveyed the digidestined in front of him, on their knees pleading for forgiveness. He stood in the pitch black, as memories flooded around him. Bad ones. Of his friends abandoning him and turning against him. Not believing in him.

"Please..." he heard his 'brother' say weakly, pulling him out of his memories. The brother that had now abandoned him twice. Proving that not even his family loved him, he was born for darkness and it was his destiny. He pulled all that despair from within him and sent it out to the digidested again, three of them collapsed with their digimon de-digivolving.

He ignored his masters gloating as once again he was surrounded by dark memories and thoughts, till something suprised him, out of the darkness a small light appeared and floated towards him and started to hear a voice, "Please, TK... you don't belong in the darkness, we all care for you. Help us." the light then turned into a single memory, a nice memory of before. All his friends going on a picnic, laughing and having fun with himself in the centre of it all. He felt some strange lost feeling spark within him, but it was soon smothered.

"Move!" and the light was gone as he returned to reality and moved aside, muttering things to himself reassuring himself that he belonged to darkness.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" The three digidestined yelled, staring at the new digimon before them, the most notable feature is that they seemed to have mirrors nearly all over them.

"What happened to Arukenimon and Mummymon?" David asked, completely and utterly confused. Yolie and Cody just shook their heads, completely bewildered as well.

"Oh, my I thought these digimon were extinct thousands of years ago" Shurimon said in a deep voice.

"Who are these guys?" Cody asked curiously.

"Shinkiroumon" Shurimon replied, "They can take digimon data and copy it, though they are never as strong as the original. And they can only store a certain amount of data at a time" he informed them.

"So they're like copy-cat digimon" Davis concluded.

"Pretty much partner!" X-Veemon agreed.

"Guys, I suggest we attack now before they transform, they are weakest in this form and a combined dead on attack should work if we do it before they gain their strength and transform again" Shurimon continued.

"We're not going to kill them though!" Yolie questioned looking slightly horrified. Cody and Davis remained silent knowing the dillema their friend was facing, even though they had both made their own choices a while ago to protect innocent digimon at any cost.

"Yolie, these digimon are evil to the core, Piedmon and Devimon had corrupted them too much. If we leave them they won't stop killing other digimon." Shurimon said seriously.

"Anyway Yolie, they'll just get turned into data and be purified then sent to primary village. It's just like recycling" Ankylomon added sadly.

Yolie slowly accepted this information and nodded, gripping her digivice in her hand tightly, "If there is no other choice, we have to do this."

"Right guys lets do this!" David yelled as the three digimon launched at the two helpless forms, and before they knew it had started to turn into data.

"Our masters will not stop until they plunge everything into darkness" they said in unison darkly before disappearing completely.

Silently, the three digidested and their partners turned and started to run, all preparing for the upcoming battle. Where things may never be the same again.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry! *Pleads for forgiveness* I know I haven't updated in forever, I never realised how busy college would get! Now only with the x-mas holidays was I able to finish this! I really hope that the last chapter will be out before I go back, then a epilogue. **

**Really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I love reading reviews always makes me happier :) **

**Next chapter, I'm going to list everyone who's ever reviewed and I'm going to try and PM everyone who reviews me from now on!**

**Till next time!**

**'SilentDarkness101**


	13. Chapter 13: Finale Pt3

Takeru's Fight: Chapter 13

A giant fireball and torpedo suddenly came flying out from behind, hitting both Piedmon and Devimon on the back knocking them slightly off balance. Scowls appearing on their faces simultaneously they turned around to see the digidestined of courage and reliability emerging out of the trees while their two digimon started to plough through the Vilemon, taking most of the evil digimon by surprise.

"How rude of you to interupt this performance!" Piedmon growled angrily. "Vilemon! Destroy them! I want to see their corpses at my feet!" The Vilemon rallied themselves and attacked, sending a barrage of slash-like waves at them. Most of them were countered by another attack by the two digimon, but some broke though cutting up the two digimon badly.

"Greymon! You have to keep going, we have to save the others!" Tai shouted determinedly as he stood by his digimons side, ignoring the blood flowing steadily out of a gash across his cheek.

"Yeah! Come on Ikkakumon we can do this!" Yelled Joe clenching his fist tightly, with a few grazes up his arms.

Greymon and Ikkakumon kept on destroying the Vilemon while progressing to the group, still unable to see TK watching from behind the masses with the usual expressionless face. But they were starting to slow down as the small army now had its full attention on the pair.

"I'll enjoy ripping their flesh from their bones!" Devimon mused, as with a single sweep of his wings made his way in front of Tai and Joe. "Times up digifools!" As he sent his Death Claw slash at the digidestined. Ikkakumon moved in front of the attack letting it hit him directly, sending them into the masses of Vilemon.

"Joe!" Tai shouted as the evil digimon turned towards him and Greymon. Tai gripping his D-Terminal tightly in his hand.

"What are you doing with that boy?" Devimon mocked as he easily swatted away one of Greymon's blasts.

Tai just let a smirk spread across his face, wiping some of the blood off his cheek with his arm, "I've already done it!" Devimon was just about to ignore that comment and attack before something happened when he heard the most frustrating sound behind him.

"Electoshocker!"

"Insect Lord!"

Piedmon listening to the exchange turned around to meet a ball of electricity in his face, hitting dead on a sending the digimon flying into some Vilemon destroying them in the process. A wave of insects soon followed, going over the clowns body and straight through the Vilemon the little bugs taking out a digimon each giving a gap between the other fallen digidestined and the depleting army of evil digimon.

Devimon, distracted by the events was soon hit by a Nova blast sending him colliding into Piedmon who was just recovering sending them both back into the dirt. Letting a badly beaten up Tai, Greymon and a recovered Joe and Ikkakumon fly past to Kari and the others, completely ignoring a solitary figure standing there watching the commotion.

Izzy and Ken with Stingmon and Kabuterimon apeared from behind a playblock building running to where the others were, while their digimon kept on firing on the Vilemon taking them down to a mere handful.

Kari watched as the other digidested approached, relieved. Joe and Izzy went to Mimi and Sora and Matt, while Tai helped Kari up steadily on her feet, Ken and Stingmon keeping a careful eye on the unscathed Devimon and Piedmon as they recovered.

"Kari! Are you ok?" Tai said worriedly as he checked her over, completely confused that she was unscratched.

"Tai! There isn't a single scratch on Matt and the others!" Izzy said looking over to Tai and Kari, "Its completely illogical, but their eyes are just... blank..." confusing three of the digidestined. Tai looked into Kari's eyes realising that they were dimmer than usual.

"Guys, I've seen this before..." Joe said, while looking into Sora's eyes, "Back when you were holding off Piedmon all these years ago, this was like how we found Sora. It was like she had lost all hope..." he trailed off.

"But how did that happen?!" Tai asked. Kari lifted her single hand up and pointed to something that none of them had noticed since they had got here. All four heads followed it to were it was pointing and gasped.

"TK! He's alive!" Tai said shocked.

"Yes, he is the little star of this show! And our trump card!" Piedmon announced, now finished recomposing himself after that embarrassing incident along with Devimon. TK muttering something about not being even worth a blade of grass while gazing intensely as was even possible for him at the other digidestined.

"Why are you with those two scum bags TK? What's happened to you?" Tai asked the blond boy intensely, gazing into his lifeless eyes.

"Tai, his eyes are exactly like the others." Joe observed carefully, trying to get rid of the obvious panic rising in his voice. Ken and Izzy already going through multiple possibilities for this situation.

"Now, enough chat. Despair! Why don't you let those digidestined join the other?" Devimon said, growing more impatient for their defeat by the second.

The child of despair just nodded and silently moved towards the group, putting them all on guard and slightly confused. "What's he planning to do? What power?" Ken said to the others hurriedly as the blond boy was quickly covering the gap that was between them, the others just shook their heads until they head a small cough next to Tai.

"Don't let TK use his power on you, he's not the same person." She whispered, her dimmed eyes locked on the ex-boy of hope.

"He did this to the others, didn't he Kari" Izzy quickly observed

"What? How could he? Thats almost impossible! He supposed to bring hope!" Tai exclaimed, who was now trying to plan the best way of detaining the blond and getting to Piedmon and Devimon. But with little success.

"Look at his crest" Joe quickly said, pointing to the symbol of despair now shining prominently on ex-hope's chest.

"What symbol is that?" Ken asked, not letting the slight tinge of worry slip into his voice.

"Its despair! My fellow digidoomed!" Piedmon announced, "Think! Hope shines everywhere and powers everything, its the last thing people cling onto in their hearts. With no hope, there's no bravery, people won't be able to go and face fear without hoping for the best. Friendship, they can't hope that they'll make or keep friends. The list carries on, Knowledge, Reliability, Humility, Love, Kindness. They all depend on hope as a last line if that's gone, soon they... and you will disappear as well."

"But what about light?" Joe said, mainly to himself.

"We're the same, one can't live without the other. Without light, hope is extinguished. Without hope, light will dim and fade. It's about the balance." Kari told the group in the loudest voice she could manage, starting to recover from the despair attack, due to her light. "The light inside of me right now may repair some hope lost, but it will never be as bright without hope and will be just smothered."

Piedmon thought this might be the perfect time to let out an evil laugh, whereas Devimon just looked like he was about to snap.

"ENOUGH of this! Just do it Despair. NOW!" he snapped angrily, TK replying by muttering another comment, something about not even worth being angry over.

"Everyone, we have to get away before-augh..." Kari started to say urgently before she was cut of by another Despair wave.

"W-what? It's like something inside was just drained away there..." Tai said quietly. "We have to stop him before-ach-" another wave hit. Kari barely hanging on now, light or none.

_Think Kari. There must be a way out of this... I've only got a bit of my light left and TK only needs to let out one more w- thats it! _It suddenly dawned on her on what she must do. Slowly she struggled to stand up, with all the other digidested on their knees now with their digimon in rookie forms beside them. Now on her feet she slowly closed her eyes, focusing on the well of light inside of her. And she felt it. Her friends presence around her. Even the newer digidestined who were still making their way over to the village, thought they were very close. She grasped that light, and pictured their faces in her mind. And pushed outwards...

What would seem a couple of milliseconds to the outside world, Kari started to get lighter and lighter. Momentarily blinding the two evil digimon and TK around her, you could see eleven whisps of light emerge from her body and each light raced off, hitting each digidestined in a display of bright lights. Making all of the digidestined glow slightly. Three other whisps of light raced off into the woods quickly. The last light approached TK quickly and struck him too.

After a couple of seconds all the light around Kari disappeared, Gatumon now replaced by a pink digiegg, she dropped to her knees quickly, then hit the floor moments later with a dull 'thud'.

* * *

Davis's head was pounding, closing his eyes for a brief moment he felt the motion of Raidramon running through the forest with Cody clinging on behind. They were getting closer to the village. Opening them again he quickly looked up to check on Yolie and Armadillomon who were riding on Hawkmon above the forest.

"Hey!" he shouted up to them, "You ok up there?" He could see Yolie's head appear as she looked down,

"Yeah! We can already see the village from here, we'll be there in no time at this rate!" She replied, her figure looking out in ahead again.

"Can you see what's going on?"

"No, can only see shadows, but I think-" she quickly cut off from what she was saying, the shadowy figure appearing to raise an arm to block something.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! There's this bright light coming from the village and it's getting brighter- ach!"

"Damnit! Yolie! Land otherwise you could crash!"

"Davis they won't have time! Look!" Cody urgently said pointing ahead into the forest. A bright light was appearing and getting brighter and brighter.

"Quick Raidramon Stop!" David ordered, as the light was starting to blind them. Putting up a hand to shade his eyes he looked as close as he could at the light, it seemed to be... "A beam?" he muttered to himself, completely confused.

"Whatever it is, it seems to be heading straight for us!" Cody shouted, hurting Davis's ear.

Soon the light was too bright as both digidestined put their arms up as shields and Raidramon shut his eyes tight and looked away. Suddenly Davis felt strange, like there wasn't a massive life or death fight going on, but that he was back home with his friends. Warm, happy... and stronger.

Slowly opening his eyes he looked down at his hands, they were glowing, "Woah, Cody look at this!" he looked back to his smaller friend, who was also glowing as he opened his eyes.

"W-what's happening?" He questioned, "I feel so light, its almost like sometimes when I'm around Kari"

Davis also recognised that feeling, "Yeah, your right! You think she's doing this?" he asked as the glow slowly dimmed and everything went back to normal.

"I- don't know.." Cody muttered, then realisation spread across his face as he looked upwards and yelled "Yolie! Armadillomon! Hawkmon! Are you all alright up there?"

After a few moments of silence a shadow appeared as Hawkmon appeared from the undergrowth with Yolie and Armadillomon at his side.

"We're here guys and fine, It was strange though, when the light hit we had to close our eyes and most likely should of crashed, but when we opened our eyes we were on the ground absolutely fine..." she trailed off, completely confused to what's going on.

"Well! No use worrying about it now! It's only made me feel better, not worse! So whatever did that must be on our side, so lets get to the others quickly they need our help! We're almost there!" Davis announced suddenly, simplifying this confusing situation.

Without another word the rest nodded, as they got back on Raidramon and Hawkmon and set off towards the village.

* * *

TK sat in the darkness, curled up in a small ball his hands grasping his head as the memories flying past on a endless replay.

_It was the crematorium, a funeral, **his **funeral. A old picture of him rested neatly upon a shiny black coffin surrounded with flowers. Gathered round he could see a few relatives he hadn't seen for one or two years, but his parents stood prominently out from the crowd as his mother wept into her new boyfriends shoulder while his father just stood there with his head lowered, smoking a cigarette trying to hide some tears that slid down his face._

_But something felt wrong, missing. He wanted to go down there and tell them he wasn't dead and yell to them, but he tried to move but his legs were frozen and as he tried to shout nothing but silence came out. Then it dawned on him. His friends. His **best **friends, the digidested. His brother, were all missing!_

"Stop...it" he whispered desperately, closing his eyes and wanting the memory to vanish but it just carried on playing burning through his mind.

_"They didn't come because they hate you, they never have liked you. All their lives they have had to pretend because the digidestined had to stick together otherwise the world would of ended. Thats why Matt left the group when you were just a child in the digital world! He couldn't stand you any longer! Thats why none of them have come to your funeral!" _

"Was it all a lie? My entire life. My friends? Did they all just pretend to like me for my crest?" he asked himself again and again as tears ran down his face, complete and utter despair kept crashing him over in waves. It felt like he was drowning, betrayal and sadness tormenting him endlessly.

"My life has no meaning. Without friends there is no hope. Only anguish and sorrow."

_Tai loosing control of himself moved forwards and gripped **TK** by the collar, holding him up in the air_

___"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Tai yelled his face slowly turning red_

The line between when Devimon was in control and the normal was starting to blur, unable to grasp points that were his fault and others that were the digimon, "It's all my fault" he corrected himself. The line that had formed between Despair and the blond boy slowly disappearing, though the boys light had vanished completely he himself was not dead.

**"Despair! Why don't you let those digidestined join the others?" **Devimon said his voice piercing through the darkness, looking up he saw his so called friends staring in shock at him. He should of felt angry at that point, snapped at yelled. But he just felt the pain radiating through body and mind.

He felt himself nod and slowly approach the group as they muttered and talked one another, panic clearly in their faces. Stopping within range he watched the group and two masters talk about something unimportant to him, just letting himself be pulled back into the memories.

_Tai snapped._

_"WHY, I'LL GIVE WHATS COMING TO YOU" Tai yelled pulling his fist back to punch._

**"ENOUGH of this! Just do it Despair. NOW!**" Devimon yelled, his voice cutting violently through the memories again, nodding mentally to himself he gathered all his sorrow and misery and focused it all in the centre of himself, it made him feel like he was going to explode, though the blond didn't care. Suddenly he pushed it all out at the group, they all dropped to their knees with surprise plastered across their faces. The despair lost soon replaced by more.

_Davis slowly started to turn a shade of red, purple then back to red balling his hands into fists._

_"What.. did you say..?" David growled_

He started to gather the darkness again to the centre of his body, it all concentrating in the centre. Then let it out again.

The boy was just going to start gathering for his final attack, when the girl stood up. And started shining.

The light was unbearable, letting go of any idea to attack he covered his eyes with his hand. When the most amazing thing happened, a light feeling came over TK and drove away the sorrow filling with multiple happy memories.

_He walked up to the desk, sitting himself next to the lovely girl, "Together again." he said._

_Giving a wonderful smile while turning to face him she replies, "Just like old times"_

A weird old feeling came over TK, as he started to separate from the despair. It felt like his old crest.

_Looking once again at the teacher as the lesson started he turned back to her, "Our teacher looks like...Ogremon!" he joked._

_She let out a gentle laugh, silently agreeing with the blond and big grins stretched over both their faces._

But as soon as the light had came it vanished, and the wave returned crashing upon his mind. But it was enough.

In the recesses of despairs mind a lighter blond haired boy lay on the floor short breaths coming. Opening his mouth he whispered to himself, "They must have a reason, won't they?" a small glimmer of light in his eye. He may not be strong enough to take control of his body as the main part of it was trapped in the torrent but that didn't mean he couldn't get stronger.

With a little help, of course.

* * *

Tai never felt better, it was like all his energy was back! Opening his eyes and standing up he looked about, all the others were getting up quickly to, and their digimon evolving straight back to the rookie forms. Then his eyes fell upon his sister, lying still on the floor with a pink digiegg next to her.

"KARI!" He yelled, panicing as he ran up to her. Within moments all the other digidestined noticed as well and quickly approached the pair. Joe dived down next to her and started checking her pulse, the few seconds silence were unbearable, untill Joe let out a sigh of relief.

"She's still alive, just comepletly exhausted. Whatever she just did that saved us just took all her and Gatomons energy, knocking her out and Gatomon back to a egg."

Everyone let out a breath they were holding. Relieved their fears weren't true.

"Thank god for that" Sora breathed as everyone seemed to relax for a moment.

"Hey guys, I hear something coming from over here!" Gabumon suddenly said, disrupting the silence by pointing into the jungle.

They all turned prepared to face whatever was coming, until they saw Hawkmon in the sky with two figures on his back. They all relaxed again relieved that they were fine, as soon enough they heard a certain call.

"Hey guys!" Davis shouted waving as they appeared out of the undergrowth on Raidramons back, soon the newer digidestined had reached the group and their digimon were backed to their rookie forms. They all cautiously approached the group, "Err guys, sor-" but he was soon cut off.

"YOU DIGIBRATS!!" A evil voice yelled as Devimon regained his sight back.

"THIS TIME NO FOOLING ABOUT TIME TO KILL YOU ALL!" Piedmon announced completely fuming.

All the digi-destined prepared for the fight, "No time for conversation guys, this is it!" Tai told the group, all mutually nodding in agreement. Soon all there digimon were in champion form as Tai carried Kari to the edge of the forest, Joe quickly following.

"I'll take care of her till she wakes up." Joe told the older brother, "Don't worry, me and Ikkakumon will guard them with our lives" he continued as he placed the digiegg in Kari's lap then nodding to his own digimon.

"Right, I'm believing in you guys!" Tai said seriously, walking back to the others. Izzy quickly approached him, followed by Matt and Sora.

"Tai, I need to take Matt and Sora. I know how to find Patamon, and he will probably be the key to getting TK back." he explained quickly, the trio's three digimon going back to rookie level.

"Right, we will be fine." Tai nodded, "I know you can bring him back" nodding to Matt, who seemed to be deathly quiet his eyes shining though determinedly, "But come back soon! Or you'll miss all the action" He joked, lightening the mood as a small smile crept over each face as they nodded and ran off towards the village. Tai quickly moved back to the group, with Himself, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody, nodding to all of them. "Right guys lets do this!"

Within moments Ken and Davis DNA digivolved, as they faced the evil digimon ready to fight. For TK and the two worlds.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I was really honestly planning on finishing the story his chapter but I guess my 5 short plot notes I made for this chapter expanded to almost 4000words! Well, I have no idea when the next chap will be out as exams are back! (Noooooo!) and its time to dig down and revise :( But then I'll have the whole summer free. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chap and sorry for the wait again!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finale Pt4

Takeru's Fight – Chapter 14

Izzy ran as fast as he could through the field, back to where the majority of the digieggs were, Sora and Matt kept up easily. The shouts of their friends digimon and the explosions behind them were heard clearly, as they all tried their best to ignore the tugging feeling inside them to go back to help the other and just focus on helping by finding Patamon as soon as possible. They soon reached where the majority of the eggs were, Izzy was bending over trying his best to gain his breath back while Sora and Matt took a couple of deep breaths.

"Izzy, how are we going to find Patamon?" Matt asked, his gaze flittering around the large field.

"Yeah, we know what his egg looks like. But there is so many eggs, Tai and the others don't have time for us to look through them all!" Sora sweeping her hand towards the hundreds of eggs scattered. Clearly making a point of the impossibility of this task.

"Of course, I've already planned a way to find Patamon's egg. Even without calculations, it would be obviously impossible to do the task within the time limit we have." Izzy stated, while he quickly got his laptop off his back, and turned is on.

"So, I would like an explanation as to why I'm following you instead of helping Tai and..." The blond trailed off gazing over to where the fight was happening, unable to hide the pain in his face of his brothers situation. The trio went silent apart from the quick tapping from Izzy's typing.

Sora placed a comforting hand on Matt shoulder, "Don't worry Matt, we'll get him back. And the best way to do that is to find Patamon, the link between the two of them is strong like any of us with our partners." the girl nodding at her pink companion, "Together we should break TK out of whatever hold those creeps have him under"

"I'm almost done guys, just wait a moment" the tech-genius informed the group while he plugged his digivice into the back of his laptop. "I'll need both your digivices please" he asked as he held out one hand while still typing with the other.

As they handed both digivices over to Izzy watching curiously as he plugged both of the digivices one after the other, and after a bit of typing handed them both back their digivices. Carefully he closes his laptop quickly and starts to carefully pack all of his equipment again back into his yellow case.

"So Izzy are you going to tell us what's going on, or we going to carry on blind?" Matt question, staring at his digivice curiously.

"Right, you remember some biology from school right?" Izzy finished packing up his stuff and fastened the bag back on his back, both the other digidestined nodded there heads.

"Everyone has their own individual fingerprint, it's how they find criminals and identify people, due to their individual DNA. Me and Genai discussed that Digimon should have something similar to DNA. That they should have their own code, that obviously is due to their own personality and actions"

"I understand, but how can that help us find Patamon? We can't go round scanning every single egg."

"Well, we found that digimon give off a small signal like a fingerprint, I've amplified your digivices and fine tuned them to Patamon's signal. He was helping me with the research before this all happened." Izzy finished explaining, displaying his digivice to the pair and clearly pressing a sequence of buttons on the digivice, "The problem is that now we've fine tuned the device to pick up small signals, it has reduced the range a lot."

"Meaning we're going to have to split up and sweep the area until we find Patamon..." Matt finished as he pressed in the same sequence of buttons on this digivice along with Sora. "If we move quick though... Izzy how big is the range and how many sweeps do we need to do?"

"Only two sweeps should do it, we should all start on one side of the field then do the other half after. I suggest we split up and take the half furthest away from the fight first then move up"

"Izzy, if you only needed someone to scan the area why take me? You know I want to be there! I need to help my brother!" Matt asked, he could feel anger seeping into him as anyone else could be in his place, "You could of easily taken Joe or Mimi for this task"

Izzy nodded in agreement, "I know Matt, I but the reason we're looking for TK's partner is the reason your here. You have the closest link to TK, apart from Kari so when we find Patamon's egg I calculated its most likely going to respond to you." He could see the growing anger leave the blonds face as he nodded to the tech-genius. Both in apology and understanding. Nothing more was said as they nodded to each other and split up, running along to their respective 'slice' of the digiegg field to search.

* * *

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon shouted as he smashed Devimon into the floor temporarily and quickly moved out of the way.

"Nova Blast! - Needle Spray!" Greymon and Togemon announced as the giant fireball and needles smashed into the evil digimon, smoke quickly covering the area.

"Nice on-" Cody couldn't finish his congratulations as a dark claw shot out of the dust, smashing Ankylomon into the forest "Ankylomon!"

"It won't be that easy to take me down digidestined!" Devimon appeared, with only a few scratches covering him.

"But we hit him with a direct attack, and he's only scratched! Oh I can't take this!" Mimi yelled almost messing up her perfect hair, before realising what she was going to do and stopping instantly.

"Hey if we can scratch him that means we can beat him! We just need to hit him a little harder!" Tai rallied as he avoided a Razor wing the digimon had sent flying towards him. Greymon charged forward, successfully head butting Devimon charging him towards both a ready Ankylomon and Togemon,

"Batter up!" Greymon yelled as he put all his force into sending the digimon flying towards the pair,

"TAIL HAMMER! - TOGEMON PUNCH!" Both digimon put their all into the attacks as it hit the digimon dead on.

"ACH!" Devimon grunted as blood flew from his mouth from the power of the attack, and was sent flying towards the ongoing fight between Piedmon, Paildramon and Hawkmon.

"Cable Catcher!" Claws shot out towards the clown but he easily jumped up letting them both fly underneath him and bind Devimon flying by instead, the force almost causing Paildramon to go flying forward as well.

"Trump Sword!" The laughing clown sent out four swords, one cutting Devimon free and the other heading straight towards Paildramon.

"Grand Horn!" Hawkmon smashed into the swords making them go off course and miss the other digimon.

"Paildramon!" Both Ken and Davis shouted as they ran up to the digimon, "You ok?" Paildramon nodded in response.

Davis looked about the battlefield, Tai, Cody and Mimi running towards them with their digimon all of them starting to look tired with scratches and cuts covering Tai. The gash that he originally had above his eye re-opened. Davis then looked at Piedmon just creepily waiting there, with not a single scratch on him as Devimon got up from the crater looking angrier than he thought possible.

"Well I see its almost time for the curtains to close on this pathetic performance, and time for our full power to appear!" Piedmon announced cheerfully. Sending dread through most of the digidestined

_Full Power? You mean they weren't fighting with their all now?_

"Ha! Well we haven't been fighting with our full power either! Right Ken! Paildramon do it!" Davis said seriously, as the digimon was surrounded by the tell-tale white glow.

"Paildramon digivolve to!... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" The mega digimon appeared. But at the same time a dark glow had appeared around Devimon,

"Devimon dark digivolve to!... NeoDevimon!" White hair sprouted out and the black wings soon turned blood red. The mark on the front of his chest disappearing with red studs appearing up his body.

Joe watching in the distance next to Ikkakumon was shocked as Devimon digivolved, "Who's that?"

"That's NeoDevimon. He is a fallen angel Digimon. It is a digivolved form of Devimon that was enhanced, artificially strengthened and completely restrained, even as far as its own will. The mask which covers its face is said to suppress NeoDevimon's own power, also that it is worn in order to control its will." Ikkakumon replied.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Joe worried as he could only watch from as Tai turned towards TK, who had seemed to be just standing there watching everything happen.

"TK! Snap out of it, we're your friends!" Tai yelled at the dark digidestined, his blank eyes seem to be just boring into the group.

"Fools!" NeoDevimon mocked, "The TK you know now has fallen completely into darkness unable to ever-"

"Why did you abandon me?" a quiet voice cut through what the digimon was saying. Yolie swore she saw something flicker through the boys eyes as he asked the question.

"TK we never did abandon you! We're always here for you! We all care for you as friends!" Yolie carefully said, trying to hold the tears back.

"Guilty Claw!" what seemed to be a much nastier version of Death Claw came flying towards the group instantly splitting Imperialdramon, Davis and Ken from the rest of the group. NeoDevimon instantly appeared in front of Greymon, swiping at the digimon sending him crashing into the ground. At the same time Piedmon gracefully landed in front of Imperialdramon the air around him seeming to pulse.

"Final Act!"

The air seemed to go dead, if that was even possible, around the clown. "Wha-" Davis trailed off as blackness started to seep from the digimon.

"I was stuck in that other dimension for a long time, I did more than just sitting around doing nothing" that was all said as the darkness surrounded the digimon for a few seconds till seeping into the digimon. When Davis and Ken could see him fully again, they could see that the fashion sense was still there but everything was in a much darker shade before the most prominent change standing out was the heart originally on his face replaced with a white skull, completely contrasting now from his pitch black mask.

"Be careful Imperialdramon. We don't know how much stronger he's got" Ken warned, but it was far too late; as he finished his sentence black swords came flying at lightning speed scewering the digimon in both shoulders, causing him to fly back and be pinned to the ground.

"Ugh!" Imperialdramon cried out, looking above as Piedmon suddenly flew to the air above them.

"No more messing around!" He cried as another black sword appeared in his hand, "Dark Trump Sword!" the sword was sent flying towards the digimon.

"IMPERIALDRAMON!" Both digidestined ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the trapped digimon, watching as the sword was sent flying.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Imperialdramon cried as he bent his right arm upwards facing the sword and Piedmon, "Positron Laser!" a beam came from the cannon attached to his arm, disintegrating the sword and heading straight for Piedmon, who simply ducked under it. With another grunt in pain, he quickly grabbed both hilts with either hand and pulled them out. The swords being quickly discarded to one side as Piedmon was already heading for him again with frightening speed.

Imperialdramon placed his arm up to block another black sword the digimon was wielding, the sudden strength behind the clown surprised the Mega digimon as he was sent skidding across the ground, struggling to stop the sword slash through him. With one quick movement with his arm, Piedmons sword was sent flying into the air with Piedmon quickly dodging a blast from Imperialdramon, both not giving time for the other the duel started again. But with clearly Piedmon having the upper hand as Imperialdramon was injured and slowly get more and more tired, trying to hold his own.

"Final Act must only improve Piedmon's speed and strength" Ken observed, one hand gripping his digivice so hard that his kuckles had gone white, "Though his speed and brute strength have increased, the actual power of his attacks haven't as Imperialdramon was able to blast away that sword fairly easy, and Piedmon is still dodging all the attacks, so we must still be able to servilely damage him."

"But is just landing a hit on that bastard!" Davis growled out in anger, watching the fight intently, feeling uneasy at not being able to do anything to help his best friend.

* * *

Matt ran through the field as fast as he could as he moved up to scan the second half of the digifield, closer to the fight. He had dared risk a glance at the fight.

It didn't look good.

He could see that Imperialdramon was getting more and more injured by the minute against the evil clown, and winced as he watched Greymon again get blasted across the field from whatever Devimon turned into. His eyes glanced to TK who just was watching Tai's group intensly as Mimi again yelled something to him, from knowing her for years he could tell she was trying best not to cry and failing as she tried to help his brother.

Matt shook his head violently, _Got to hurry they **all** need me. _He arrived at his sector of the field and set off at the fastest pace he could across the field, glancing to and from the digieggs laying harmlessly on the ground and his device that was scanning the surrounding area.

_Come on come on come on come on come on!_ The blond begged to the digivice, he had almost got to the end of the field as he rapidly started to loose hope, _Izzy and Sora haven't shouted, we haven't found the little guy, he was TK's only help! What if he isn't here? What if someone has already got to Patamon? Wha- _his panic was cut off by a simple sound '**Beep!**' coming from his digivice and hope once again rushed through him, he quickly saw a light blinking on his digivice. He started to sprint towards where it said the egg was, yelling at the top of his voice to Izzy and Sora who immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed towards Matt.

The digivice was bleeping erratically as he looked up in front of him, and sitting innocently on the ground in front of him was the egg. Patamons egg.

Matt slowly picked the egg up, it was warm in his hands. He looked up towards a exhausted Izzy and Sora showing them the egg, a smile threatening to appear on their faces untill they were reminded instantly of the situation they were in by hearing an explosion back towards the fight.

"Ha-s -huff- i-it rea- rea- reacted to tthe digivice?" Izzy managed to gasp out, he hadn't ran so fast in his life. Even when deadly digimon have been after him.

"Yeah, maybe we can him to hatch with your digivice, seeing as he's your brother" Sora continued, she had quickly recovered.

Matt bent down and picked up his digivice, he hadn't even realised he had dropped it at the time. As soon as he held the egg in one hand and the digivice in another, the digivice sent out a beam of light towards the egg, making it glow softly. Matt had the strangest sensation come over him at that moment.

"Lets go" All he said before he ran off towards the fight, leaving a confused Izzy and Sora behind for a moment before they ran off as well,

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

As Matt and the others jumped onto their digimon, the blond only knew one thing. Get that egg to TK.

Izzy pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Tai. He watched as the Tai, who was rapidly getting closer. Dive to the side, while still managing to get out his phone and answer.

**"Izzy!" **Tai practically shouted down the phone.

"Tai, we're approaching now! We need a clear path for Matt to get to TK! Those two won't let us get near him once they realise we've actually found Patamon's egg! Me and Sora will help!" Izzy promptly hung up the phone and glanced at Sora who had just managed to inform Davis. All three nodded to each other as they got to the fight.

As Sora got closer to Piedmon she jumped and rolled roughly onto the ground next to Davis and Ken, as Birdmon bashed into the clown who was currently focused on Imperialdramon, taking the digimon by surprise as it flew through the air.

Matt and Izzy took that chance as they flew/ran quickly past the fight, Piedmon saw instantly what was under Matts arm and before he could move to do anything, the two digimon were already on top of him. They may not have the speed or strength to stop him, but they could slow him down enough to let Matt get to TK.

"NEO DEVIMON! STOP THEM BEFORE THEY RUIN EVERYTHING!"

The digimon also suddenly had found himself easily blocking a combination attack from Tai, Mimi and Yolie's digimon, was too busy gloating before he heard and had Kabuterimon smashing into his side. Izzy having landed safely near the others.

This gave Matt a clear shot of TK as he got closer to his brother. "TTTTTTKKKKKKK!" He yelled, gaining the blank blonds attention easily, eyes gazing intently at the egg under Matt's arm as Garurumon came to a halt. "Catch!" Matt shouted as he threw the egg to TK, which was easily caught.

"Wha-" The glow almost instantly spread out all over him.

"TK, we thought you were dead! I'm so glad your safe, we're all like family and we all love you! Your my little brother, and I won't let anything happen to you!" Matt took his chance as he said what he wanted to his brother, the friendship crest on his chest burning brightly once again like all those years again. The a blue light from Matts digivice and hit TK, increasing the light.

Piedmon and Neo Devimon seemed to come to a standstill in shock. That these teenagers with much less power than them, managed to get past them both. The onlooking digidested suddenly realised their digivices in their hands were glowing. They all held their digivices towards TK, instantly knowing what they should do. Even Joe and a now concience Kari and managed to get here, Joe supporting Kari a lot as she had one arm round Joes neck and another carefully holding her digiegg.

Light shot out from all of the digivices hitting TK and bathing him in a powerful and blinding light.

* * *

TK didn't know how long he had been wandering for, searching for his answers. But nothing came but bad memories, fighting, loss... more loss... He was trying not to let it overwhelm him. Untill he got to the next memory, he had dug deep for it, as it seemed to be burried deep in his concience. He wished he hadn't digged.

_Before anyone could blink Piedmon vanished and reappeared behind TK. Pulling out two white sheets he chucked one over TK and the other over Angemon, they only had time to cry out as they struggled._

_The older digidestined gasped in shock. "What? Its only a tiny little sheet! Is the big bad TK afraid now" Davis mocked stupidly. The older digidestined only watched in horor and the grin slowly disappeared off the new leaders face._

_"Ta da!" Piedmon appeared with two key-chains in his hand, one of TK and the other of Angemon. He looked at the two key-chains thoughtfully._

_"Hmm, I don't really like these keychains to be honest. I think I'll just get rid of them" With that word he snapped the two keychains in half._

TK watched as he saw the little broken Angemon figure turned to dust and blew away in the wind, and he just knew that was real. That was Patamon who had died. He dropped to his knees, he lost Patamon... again. He felt every bad thought just collapse onto him, he curled up into a small ball as memories attacked him again and again and again. Turning into a repetitive cycle that seemed would go on forever.

"Please, someone..." he whispered, not caring for what he had been searching for, the pain was too much. He could feel the nothingness and darkness touch his mind again, enticing him to give up and fall back into complete darkness again. "no, no no..."

"TK!" A familiar voice cut through that pain like a knife, he slowly opened his eyes as he watched bright multicoloured light appear and surround the room, momentarily blinding him and wiping the bad memories away. As he slowly opened his eyes he found himself floating in what appeared to be a pure white space.

"TK" A happy voice said, as TK slowly turned towards that person, tears streaming down his face.

"Patamon..."

* * *

**Well! I found my inspiration!**

**4005 words btw :)**

**Sorry about the very long delay, as you might tell I've hit serious writers block with this story atm (Nothing to do with the fact its been a shit year, due to not good exam results and quite a few funerals of family and close family friends :( ). **

**Even though I know exactly how its going to end and even have written a ton of notes down :P**

**But, I have only ONE more chapter to go before its done! Then after I may go back and tidy it up a bit, take out authors notes etc... you get the picture XD**

**Please review if you have the time! It really inspired me to make myself write this chapter after reading through all of your reviews one night!**

**Well its 1:30am and FF is not loading for me, so it may be much later for when I get some sleep! Anyway! See you next time for the end!**


	15. Chapter 15: End

Takeru's Fight – Chapter 15

Soon the light dimmed, allowing the digidestined to open their eyes slowly revealing a still TK holding Patamons egg still in his hands, both of them surrounded by a glowing light. TK's eyes looked completely vacant with no life in them, yet his lips still moved as they all heard a quiet voice being carried by the wind.

"Patamon..."

NeoDevimon and Piedmon's eyes widened as they realised what was happening in front of them, both launched themselves at the boy ready to destroy the egg, "Guilty Cl-" NeoDevimon was sent flying into the cliff by a purple laser, making Piedmon come to a halt and barely dodging the attack that was also meant for him.

"Keep you hands off my Brother!" Matt yelled as he ran in front of TK along with the rest of the digidestined.

"No way your getting TK back!"

"Yeah JT is our friend!"

"Err... its TK Davis.."

NeoDevimon growled angrily, this wasn't how this was supposed to play out! Why couldn't those damn Digimon and their partners just lay down and die? Picking himself up out of the rubble which used to be a part of the cliff, he gazed over at the barrier the digidestined and their partners had formed between TK and the pair of evil digimon.

Both Piedmon and NeoDevimon knew that they should with a little bit of time easily wipe away the digidestined with no problem, especially now hope was out of the picture, but they didn't understand... all this time, their hope was gone, fallen into darkness and despair.. yet these people still hung onto hope so strongly, kept fighting even though there was logically little chance of winning, now that they showed them their full strength which was beyond their own mega.

One thing they did understand though crystal clear though, was that seeing the ex boy of hope holding the egg and being surrounded by a faint glow wasn't good for them in the slightest.

They want the perfect victory, seeing as they bought the ex child of hope out from under their influence breifly to show him his friends mangled corpses and the fact that he had helped that goal. Watching as the boys spirit broke completely, realisation dawning in those once bright blue eyes that he killed his friends. That is the victory they desired, and the perfect revenge.

But just by glancing they saw something was going on inside the boys mind, something that was going to change the digital world, and not in their favour. They had to finish this quickly and stop whatever was happening now.

Within a couple of seconds of coming to that conclusion, no words were said, no gloating, no performance, nothing remotely time wasting as they had before. Both NeoDevimon and Piedmon just charged at the glowing blond boy.

And the digidestined were waiting for them.

* * *

"Patamon" TK's word quietly escaped from his lips, staring at his beloved friend and partner, tears pricking at his eyes, "I thought you wer-"

"I am" Patamon said, much to seriously than what the little pig-like digimon was like, acting a lot like when Angemon was deadly serious about something. "Im currently residing in my digiegg, which is being held by you. If you try hard enough, you will see"

TK's eyes widened slightly in realisation, Patamon was a egg again, just like with Devimon all over again. The darkness which was forgotten quickly sprung up on him again, like a predator hunting its prey, memories emerged again, this of the fight against Devimon. Looking up and seeing Angemon saying his final goodbye as he slowly crumbled into little digital pieces. Scenes repeating over and over again, switching between his partners death to Devimon, then to Piedmon. He scrunched up his eyes, tears streaming down his face again, slowly starting to curl into a ball again. Forgetting all which was happening around him.

"Patamon, Patamon, Pata-umpfff!" His mantra he started was quickly cut off as he felt something warm crashing and burying itself into his chest, spreading the warmth about his body.

"TK! My body may have been destroyed but my data. Me. Was just placed back into a digiegg! The one in your hands right now! Look TK!" the small digimon urged making TK stop chanting suddenly. "Come on TK... just look outside"

The blond slowly opened his blue eyes to look at the digimon in his arms, they gazed at one other for what seemed like eternity before he closed his eyes again, but this time instead of scrunched up and full of pain, they were completely relaxed. He could feel himself drifting through the darkness, looking, feeling his way till he stopped and opened his eyes. In front of the pair a simple window had appeared, it reminded him of the one he had in his old bedroom. The simple blue curtains hanging from them were drawn.

TK reached his hand out and touched the fabric, but hesitated, what if Patamon wasn't there and this Patamon was just a figment of his imagination, he stared into his partners eyes again "Patamon, wh-"

"Just look TK, I'll be there" Patamon reassured, as if reading the blond boys mind.

Taking a deep breath TK let Patamon sit himself on his head, and then he drew apart the curtains.

Patamons egg.

TK felt tears start to streak down his face as he felt something he thought was long forgotten inside of him. It wasn't just Patamons Egg he could see in his eyes through the window, but all his friends. Even after everything that had happened, here they were, fighting for him, protecting him.

"Of course they are, they're your friends..." Patamon reading TK's mind again.

"But after everything I had done to them. I hurt Davis, and was s-so" TK choked, remembering everything that happened beforehand.

"But TK, that wasn't you. You know it wasn't, whatever this darkness is that surrounds us, it isn't yours" Patamon stated, just realising something.

"It wasn't my fault..." TK parroted, until he felt something click in his mind, causing a his head to pound. But he felt it. The darkness around him, smothering his light and hope, manipulating him and warping his memories. Slowly memories started to come back, real memories of the darkness controlling his actions as he was chained up helpless to the darkness that had been trying to corrupt his very soul.

"But the darkness couldn't touch my soul" he murmered to himself, "Otherwise I wouldn't be here now, I would just be a shadow of myself" he felt something light inside his chest, and it was growing. "To protect my soul I severed it from the outside, leaving the darkness to take over until someone could save me" he glanced at Patamon, a warm smile spreading across his face. Soon he started chuckling to himself, tears still pouring down his face. "I thought I'd completely forgotten what hope and light felt like" he placed his hand over his chest.

**"You may have found your hope again, but I still control everything" **a voice echoed from the black, making Patamon jump. Whereas TK just turned calmly to face what seemed a duplicate of himself. Except everything seemed darker about him, and his clothes were all a shade darker than TK's usual clothes. **"I was a part of NeoDevimon, but after taking all the negative feelings and doubt inside of you I've become something more... the opposite of you, yet I am still you. Your darkness and despair. Look around Hope, I am much stronger than you now." **Darkness seemed to approach the TK and Patamon, turning the light that had started to surround them dark again.

"No." TK stated calmly, the darkness stopping, "You are right that I alone can't take back my body, but with the strength of my friends-" the light started to force the darkness back and out, and soon different coloured lights shot out from the window, helping push the darkness back quickly.

Soon the light replaced all the darkness around them, revealing a mulicoloured room, all the colours of the digidestineds crests. Though one corner of the room remained in blackness, with a chair and chained to it was the dark TK.

**"You have pushed back the darkness for now, but how long? The dark that Devimon placed inside us strengthened me so I am stronger than your light. Your friends strength may have pushed me back, but you by yourself can't keep me back forever, and your friends couldn't keep lending you that strength. It would be the death of them." **Dark TK let out a short bark of laughter, **"So enjoy your time in the light"**

TK nodded in agreement, "I know I won't be able to keep you at bay, I will have to fight to keep control for the rest of eternity now as what NeoDevimon did is already a part of me, through you." Patamon flew off TK's head and into his arms.

"But you won't be fighting alone TK, I'm going to be there." The smaller digimon chirped confusing the blond momentarily, both partners started into one another's eyes as understanding appeared on TK's face. As he glanced back through the window to the outside, his friends were in a bad way and needed their help.

"And with no Golden digiegg, this is the only way" he said softly. Bringing his partner into a loving hug, "I understand."

"When you close your eyes I'll be there" The digimon stated kindly burrowing further into his best friends chest.

They stayed like that for a moment, before they both looked out through the window. "Lets go save our friends." TK's chest started to glow, revealing the crest of hope, and Patamon started to glow as well. Their eyes not leaving the window, and ignoring the dark TK's shout of anger they both announced softly.

"Biomerge Activate"

* * *

"Got ya!" Tai yelled, as he caught a flying Davis. "You ok?" he asked as he let Davis quickly gain his bearings.

"I'm fine" he quickly nodded, before jumping back into the chaos.

It felt like ages since TK had started to glow, and Piedmon and NeoDevimon had gone nuts. With only one Mega and the rest only Champions they were quickly loosing and just putting all their effort in stopping the attacks from reaching the glowing teen, which Tai and Greymon stood protectively in front of. Everyone was in a bad way, and on the verge of collapsing, but they kept fighting on to protect their friend.

His sister stood be his side, covered in cuts and grazes like pretty much all the digidestined, they both stuck as close to the blond as possible, hoping that they could help protect him in some way.. Every once and a while they could hear the blond mutter something, but so quickly and quietly that the both of them couldn't understand. He saw Kari watching helplessly as she held tightly onto Gatomons digiegg, hoping for some miracle to happen

The pair then heard two words clearly from TK and turned round to face him sharply, as did everyone on the battlefield as they quickly came to a standstill.

"Biomerge Activate"

Light quickly shot out from the child of hope and the egg, Tai could hear the the battle behind him had quickly raged again as NeoDevimon and Piedmon got more desperate. But him nor his sister couldn't turn away from from the sight of his sisters best friend. He bought Patamons glowing egg to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, and to his astonishment it started to sink and disappear into TK's glowing body, the light grew brighter, blinding Tai. As the light dimmed he opened his eyes to be faced with a unfamiliar digimon.

"Seraphimon." he heard his sister breath. Then he remembered his sister telling the group of the Golden digiegg and their digimon digivolving into mega's, Izzy even managed to get a image off Gennai onto his laptop. He took in the digimons appearance, instead of the blue plated armor though it was yellow instead, making him frown, confused.

The digimon hovered in the air momentarily before shooting forwards towards NeoDevimon who was in the middle of sending a Guilty Claw towards Ankylomon and Birdramon, the two digimon preparing to defend themselves against the attack. But Seraphimon appeared before NeoDevimon could send it, blocking the claw simply with his plated arm.

NeoDevimon had time to say nothing as he was forced to leap back to dodge the light blade that appeared out of Seraphimons arm. Landing next to Piedmon they both momentarily looked in shock at the mega digimon, but that soon turned to anger.

"Even with you here now, you still won't be able to defeat two of us who's powers exceed even mega!" Piedmon seethed, unbelieving that they let this get so far out of their control. Seraphimon just looked at the pair momentarily before raising both hands into the air.

"Giga Heal" A yellow tinted light bathed the area around the digidestined and their partners. After a few seconds the light had vanished and Tai lifted up his arms, feeling better than he had in months, he watched in astonishment as the cuts covering his arms started to close up and completely disappear. Looking up at his friends, he could see the same amazed looks as everyone had a healthy glow about them. Even Matt, who before could of easily been mistaken for a zombie, was now looking hopefully up at the plated digimon, the dark bags under his eyes gone.

"If Seraphimon is here, then..." he heard Kari start to murmur, and following his sisters thought patterns they both turned around to where TK must be.

"T-k..." Kari trailed off in shock, as no one stood behind them.

"Where the hell is TK?" Tai asked to no one in particular, whipping his head round, searching the area to see if he could see his friend. Soon, he heard all the other digidestined catch on as he heard Matts calls for his brother.

Tai heard laughing, he spun round to see the two dark digimon laughing darkly as they watched Seraphimon.

"I see!" Piedmon stated towards the plated digimon, "its a big sacrifice you made their boy! Even if you manage to defeat us, we still win! I've heard the tales, once two are as one, they can never be two again. You've taken the path death and isolation forever, it's almost the perfect revenge."

"Even though you have done this, you will not be able to beat two digimon who've broken the boundaries of mega!" NeoDevimon grinned, as both the digimon stopped laughing and took up their fighting stances.

"You're wrong" Seraphimon spoke for the first time, Tai frowned at the voice, it was strange, he had never heard this voice yet he felt like he's known it for years. "I may never be two again, but I shall never be alone. The path I take may be filled with death, but it shall also be full of happiness, hope and never loneliness. Not while I have friends."

In that moment, something clicked inside Tai's mind, the digimon was Patamon and TK! Their voice was as one, as well as their bodies.

"TK!" Matt shouted out at his brother.

"I'm sorry everyone, for all the trouble I've put you all through" the light digimon said, without turning away from Piedmon and NeoDevimon. "I can't stop these two on my own" he stated, as he lifted his hand, a small glowing orb appeared, "If I give you my energy I can only manage one last attack afterwards" the orb suddenly broke up into beams of light, hitting the digidestineds partners.

"Tai" Tai, turned his attention away from TK and back to his partner, now back as Augumon, "I feel so much energy inside, that I haven't felt in a long time" making Tai and everyone else instantly realise what to do. He saw out of the corner of his eye everyone lift their digivices up to their partners, even his sister, whose partner seemed to of hatched to Nyramon.

"Digivolve!" They all chanted as one.

Soon Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Imperialdramon all stood next to Seraphimon. And behind them all the other digimon in their ultimate forms. Even, to Tai's surprise, Silphymon, who stood next to Angewoman and Shakkoumon.

Watching the two evil digimon, they watched as their faces turned from fear, quickly to pure rage.

"TRUMP SWORD" Piedmon yelled out raising his hands as a thousand swords appeared in the air behind him.

"DEEP SORROW" a dark flame seeped out of his claws mixing with the swords making a sea of darkness. Which suddenly started to surge towards the group.

"This is it!" Seraphimon yelled, as the entire group just nodded.

"Justice Beam!" Red lasers shooting out of Shakkoumon's eyes instantly mixing with Silphymons Static force, Angewomans Celestial Arrow and finally Imperialdramons Positron Laser, the massive attack heading straight for NeoDevimon.

Tai tightened his grip on his orange coloured digivice, "Wargreymon!" he yelled to his partner, understanding passing between the two.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Horn Buster."

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!" the lightning from Zudumons hammers joining the second attack last, heading directly towards Piedmon.

Tai watching in those seconds Piedmon as waved his hands quickly through the air, stopping the swords and turning them upwards, the flat of the blades facing towards the final attack like a shield.

The brunette turned his attention towards Seraphimon worriedly, they may not have the power alone to break through that shield.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Yellow energy orbs appeared around Seraphimon then shot forward in immeasurable speed, quickly overtaking the two combined attacks and striking the sword shield.

Tai watched as that attack left a gap in the defences as Piedmon tried to close the gap in time, but failing as the two attacks broke through smashing into the two evil digimon making them cry out in pain.

**BOOM!** the noise deafened Tai and the group, as the attacks exploded chucking dirt cloud into the air making everyone unable to see.

"Guys!" Tai shouted out to the group between his coughing as the cloud finally settled. Looking out, he could see all the digimon had de-digivolved to their rookie forms with the exception of Gatumon who went straight back to Nyramon.

"Are they gone?" Sora asked, making the entire group look out to where the two evil digimon were. Nothing.

"Yeah guys we did it!" Davis shouted happily, making the entire group cheer.

"TK!" Matt cut over the celebrations as he ran over to where a weak looking Seraphimon knelt.

"Hey guys" the light digimon said wearily, "I can't hold this form any longer" his body glowed the natural tell-tale de-digivolving glow. Soon the whole group watching in shock as what appeared like a mix between Angemon and TK appeared.

He wore the same blue clothes that Angemon wore, with the gold bangle and shoulderplate, but instead of the usual white almost furry skin TKs natural skin colour was in its stead, punctured by the usual metal studs that Angemon had inbedded on him. The real reason you could even tell it was TK, was by his face staring sadly at the group. The mismatched eyes of TKs darkish blue in the left eye and a very light blue of Patamons on the right flickering around looking at each person in the group. A gold plated headband sat over his blond hair, with what looked like golden Patamon wings attached at a angle facing away from the group.

"Hey" the boy-digimon said nervously. Just watching as the digidestined stared at their friend for what seemed forever.

"TK!" Matt cried suddenly, flinging his arms around his brother. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you! I'm sorry!" the older blond cried, tears springing into his eyes. TK wrapped his arms around his brother comfortingly,

"Its ok Matt, I should be sorry for putting you through all this" he replied softly.

Suddenly the whole group, apart from Tai flung themselves at the digi-boy all giving him hugs and apologies for not seeing what was happening sooner, everyone managing to avoid the huge white wings on the blond back. Davis's way of hugging being giving TK a friendly punch on the arm, his way of saying sorry and glad that he was back. Tai approached the blond and clapped a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't see what was happening sooner. Its good to have you back" Tai said.

"Its fine" TK said sofly to Tai, then again loudly to the group, "Everyone its fine! Everyone is still alive so its all good now" he announced, cheering the group up again.

"But TK, why do you look like Angemon..." Kari asked carefully, bringing the group back to silence. Waiting for the answer.

TK pointed to himself, "In here, me and Patamon biomerged to become one, with no golden digiegg, this was the only way for us to become mega and being able to win the battle against Piedmon and NeoDevimon." he explained sadly.

"But why haven't you seperated?" Cody asked curiously.

"Once two are as one, they can never be two again." Tai remembered Piedmons words as he recited them to the group. Making TK nod.

"I don't know about the stories Piedmon spoke of but I know that what he said is true, as soon as we biomerged it could not be undone. Unlike when two digimon data combine, a humans and digimons data combined cannot seperate again. I think that Izzy might find this all fascinating" TK joked towards the end, trying to take the seriousness off the conversation.

"And with that strong darkness inside of you, you've become the ultimate representation of balance between the light and darkness in the digital world" a elderly voice called out.

"Gennai!" The group called out to the elderly man who had just appeared. "You know what this means don't you TK"

"Yes, I know. I knew the moment me and Patamon had to make this choice."

"TK?" Kari asked worriedly.

"As the balance between the light and darkness between me stands on a knifes edge, I can no longer travel to the human world" TK stated silencing the group in shock. "Travelling between the two worlds could easily upset the balance and I could fall back into the darkness"

"But TK what about mum and dad?" Matt asked, sadness once again creeping back into the group.

"Well, you know I may just be able to come up with a device that helps transport non-digidestined to a pre-prepared area. With Izzy and Kens help of course" Gennai nodded towards the two teenagers.

"I guess you have some explaining to do then brother!" TK said cheerily to Matt. "And I bet your all exhausted and hungry! Also all our parents must be worried sick where you all are." he pointed towards the TV that sat now not far from the group. "Go rest, then you can come back and help repair all the damage that happened here"

"But TK" Matt started, wanting to stay with his brother for longer.

"No, the energy that you got from my heal could only give you a temporary amount of energy, you must all be feeling ready to drop!" TK joked, "Anyway, I'll be right here when you get back. Sorting out this mess!"

The entire group nodded reluctantly as they all gave the digi-boy a final hug before heading one by one through the TV with their partners. "See you in a bit TK, I love you bro" Matt said, as he was the last one to leave.

* * *

TK and Gennai stood in front of the TV by themselves. "You didn't tell them everything though did you" the old man stated sadly.

"No, I don't think they need to know that I will live way beyond them, and their childrens children. I have to help maintain the digital worlds balance for generations to come now. Maybe Piedmon was right saying my path is full of loneliness" the teen stated quietly.

_"We know that's not true TK"_ Patamons voice piped up in his mind. The blond closed his eyes and saw the room again, half of it painted yellow, and the other half covered in darkness. Patamon flying happily in the middle. "_You will always have me TK!"_ the little Digimon stated. _"You know I will always be here when you close your eyes"_

TK nodded, "Yeah, I know Pata, I was being foolish" he said clearly. Gennai laughed.

"I guess you don't need this old mans wisdom then" chuckling, if he knew about the conversation that had gone on between the two partners. "Come then, I bet your starving young man, especially with Patamons appetite on top of yours!" he joked.

TK hearing a small _"Hey!"_ inside his head and laughed along with the old man, as they walked away from the TV.

Maybe this long path he had taken could be filled with light.

* * *

**Done! That took me way too long, but Im really glad I stuck to it and finished it. :) If anyone has any questions, just PM me :)**

**I have learned a few thinks that I should do now for when I write :P Like I should actually plan and write the story first :)**

**I'm thankful to all the people that have managed to stick with me through this story :D I had decided on this ending a while ago and hope that this is a good enough ending and not a disappointment!**

** I kept the idea that season 1+2 and season 3 were in completely AU so different rules apply to each digital world. So that TK and Patamon couldn't seperate.**

**I kept this story ending fairly open, I could see many things that could happen to TK/Patamon now, the clearest is a Season 4 (my second fav season after the first one) crossover with TK. As TK can take the place of Seraphimons place in the story. Even as I write this I can feel the plot forming in my head!**

**But I may do a sequel in the future, after exams and other rubbish happening in my life atm :D**

**I really couldn't of done it without you guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed:**

**Flirty Angel **- Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning, I know it has been a long wait XD

**Kyamato666 - **If you've stuck with me this long to read this :P Thanks for reviewing my first chapter, it encouraged me to continue.

**YellowAyris - **Thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter :) I know it can be an effort to hit that review button :P

**LoneWolfVampire13** - After finding my story on the second chappie :D Thanks for continuing to review my work :)

**rmiller92 **- Thanks for reviewing and asking for more :D

**Hedgi -**Thanks for supplying my head with different ideas about the ending :) Peoples views helped me come to my final ending.

**Catching Rain** - Nice one for predicting correctly about the fact there were clones (digimon in the end :P) running about, and thanks for continuing to review afterwards :)

**natcat5 - **Im glad I confused you about TK's death :P And your reviews were great, hope the ending didn't confuse you though XD

**Xanpluto - **I hope you found my writing got better through the story, though I feel that it may of gotten a bit worse :P

**TeaSipper - **(love your username :P) Thanks for reviewing and asking for more!

**xxburuxx - **Thanks for your reviews and hope that the ending lived up to your potential..

**Fairiehearts **- Im glad, yet Im sooooooo sorry I made you cry when TK died. Though to be fair, I made myself tear up when I was writing the moment between TK and Patamon :P Thanks for all the reviews :D

**Hispanic Tenshi - **Im happy that you've enjoyed my work, and sorry for the long wait :( But I hope it was worth it :D

**Mayuko-chan **- Thanks for the review :D Always lifts my spirits :)

**Syaz's Black Cat - **Thanks a lot for the review and I hope your happy that TK is alive, (Though I suppose you could count him a bit cursed :P)

**Penguindan333 **- Thanks for the reviews and hope your still not bothered by the long wait :P

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell - **Yeah, I was annoyed that in the story, Matt and Izzy didn't react quicker to TK slowly slipping away! And I wrote it :P Thanks for the reviews :D

**Field Innocence **- Thanks for taking time to catch up on this story and reviewing, you had a big influence on the fact there was no pairing in the end :P After listening to your explanation it made complete sense to me and so I decided to have no pairing for the reasons you suggested :D Thanks for the help :)

**Lord Pata **- Thanks a bunch for the review and the idea that TK needed some happiness XD I was going to go for a big tragedy, but then I realised I couldn't be that harsh on poor TK.

**Bukalay - **Thanks for the review and asking for more :D

**BlackBlaze - **Im glad you've really enjoyed this and thought that my writing has gotten better throughout :D Hope you liked the ending as well :D

**digimonfan18 - **Sorry I didn't update sooner, but here is the end :D Hope its good enough for you!

**Earthin64 - **Thanks for taking the time to read :) I totally agree that season 1 and 4 are the best :D

**Digital Moon Fighter -** All I have to say is thanks, and your wish came true! yay! :)

**Minthesky - **Thanks for the review :) Im glad you thought all my characters stayed IC :D

**Few, that took me a good 1/2 an hour :P **

**And thanks to all the people who have put it on their favourites!:**

LoneWolfVampire

Digifan23

FallenHope-Angel

natcat5

pepepepper

Pretty Cure Rainbow

xxburuxx

Fairiehearts

A Neverending Dream of Flight

penguindan333

Mayuko-chan

inpactboy

Rubyeyed10

amy0213

julio90

ReinaDesire

Kyamato666

blob3463

Field Innocence

senses236

LaLaLandx3

SullyWullyBunny

Fantasy-Magician

akinos

22bebo

Mar The Fox

bukalay

MetalChaos

Flirty Angel

iHoneyKid

Digital Moon Fighter

Earthin64

**Well! Thats it! Cya around :)**

'**SilentDarkness101**


End file.
